A Guilty Affair
by Dani Criss
Summary: Es la adaptación del libro A Guilty Affair de Dianna Hamilton. Ni el libro ni los personajes de Glee me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Incluso en su propia pedida de mano, entre ríos de champán, Kurt sabía que se estaba prometiendo al hombre equivocado...**_

_El tenía ilusión por convertirse en el esposo perfecto, hasta que Blaine Anderson apareció en la fiesta, hipnotizándolo con su salvaje y descarado atractivo sexual. Pero aquella seducción, además de angustiosa, estaba prohibida. Blaine iba a casarse con su hermana, su escultural y encantadora hermana, y Kurt no podía competir con ella. Sus sentimientos hacia Blaine habrían seguido siendo un secreto... ¡si él no le hubiera confesado que compartía los mismos deseos prohibidos!_

**Capítulo 1**

La forma en que aquel desconocido le miraba le desconcertaba por completo. Había momentos en que Kurt se sentía tan incómodo que no sabía dónde meterse.

Aquellos ojos como plata pulida que le observaban constantemente, a veces interrogadores y otras veces con demasiado descaro, le estaban poniendo nervioso y le hacían sentirse como pez fuera del agua, cuando en realidad no debería, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en su propia fiesta de pedida de mano. Se dijo a sí mismo que no podía permitir que aquel desconocido le intimidase y decidió recuperar el control sobre sí mismo.

—Cariño, deberíamos dar una vuelta. Hay muchos invitados a los que todavía no hemos saludado —le susurró Sam al oído.

—¿Es necesario? —preguntó preso del pánico. Se agarró con fuerza a su hombro dejando brillar el hermoso anillo de prometido que llevaba en el dedo.

Sabía que era una niñería y que su reacción era totalmente irracional, pero se resistía a abandonar la pista de baile para ser presentado formalmente a aquel desconocido que había aparecido como invitado de su hermana.

—Por supuesto que es necesario. Esta noche nos debemos a nuestro público. No hay por qué ser tímidos —sonrió.

Sam nunca se mostraba impaciente con el. Se conocían hacía casi veinticuatro años, la edad de Kurt, y durante todo ese tiempo él siempre le había protegido. Bromeaba en tono amable sobre la timidez de Kurt; tanto, que a veces el pensaba que, aunque hubiera sido la persona más extrovertida, él le habría hecho creer lo contrario.

Pero las cosas no eran así de simples. No era que fuera tímido y reservado por naturaleza, sino que desde muy pequeño había aprendido a mantenerse en un segundo plano y no intentar competir con el resplandor que emanaba de su hermana. No merecía la pena.

Dos años mayor que ella, de la edad de Sam, Rachel siempre había sido la guapa, la divertida, la que encandilaba a todo el mundo, mientras que Kurt era el chico del montón que pasaba desapercibido cuando su hermana estaba delante y que había vivido su vida sin dar nunca pie a ningún comentario. Suspiró profundamente y Sam le pasó la mano por la cintura.

— ¿Te he dicho lo guapo que estás esta noche?

El sonrió. Se notaba que lo decía por cumplir, pero aun así lo agradeció, porque había estado eligiendo cuidadosamente el traje que se pondría y se había arreglado para él, para gustarle. Llevaba un sencillo traje negro y y como adorno, únicamente el reloj de oro que Sam le había regalado por Navidad. El odiaba todo lo que fuera exagerado y estridente; quizá por eso nunca le había gustado Rachel y quizá por eso también el acompañante de Rachel no le había quitado el ojo de encima. Probablemente, le costase creer que aquella criatura morena y deslumbrante que estaba a su lado fuese su hermana.

Pero daba igual, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones. Sam le quería tal y como era y eso era lo que importaba. Dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y avanzó junto a Sam, correspondiendo a los buenos deseos que les brindaban los invitados que habían llegado más tarde, después de que ellos ya hubieran saltado a la pista de baile del elegante salón donde celebraban su compromiso, en uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de la zona.

—De aquí a doce meses, aunque probablemente el año que viene por estas fechas. Nos gustaría que fuese por Semana Santa, pero primero tenemos que encontrar una casa, claro.

Mientras Sam iba respondiendo a las preguntas inevitables acerca de la boda, Kurt sonreía. Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro cambió cuando Rachel los abordó. El vestido dorado que llevaba parecía estar pintado sobre la misma piel y su reluciente sonrisa habría dejado en ridículo al más espectacular de los fuegos artificiales.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —dijo Kurt con amabilidad, sin querer mirar a la figura alta e imponente que se alzaba al lado de su hermana porque, por alguna extraña razón, aquel hombre le hacía hervir la sangre y le irritaba hasta tal punto que sentía deseos de pegarle una bofetada. ¡Y el no era así!

Semanas atrás, en una conversación telefónica, Rachel le había dicho que no creía que pudiera reunirse con ellos para la tradicional reunión familiar de Semana Santa y que sentía no poder estar presente en su fiesta de pedida de mano. Su trabajo de modelo la tenía muy ocupada viajando de aquí para allá.

—¡No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo! ¡Es la primera cosa emocionante que sucede en la vida de mi hermanito pequeño!

Kurt aguantó estoicamente el golpe. Rachel estaba chispeante a pesar de no haber bebido nada. Ella sólo se alimentaba de agua mineral, ensaladas y fruta. Su espléndida figura y su cara, que reunía todos los cánones tradicionales de belleza, eran los dos únicos atractivos que tenía, así que no era de extrañar que los cuidase con tanto esmero.

Kurt se sorprendió por su propia reacción de gato malvado, pero en seguida se perdonó cuando vio cómo Rachel se arrimaba seductora a su acompañante.

—Llevamos siglos esperando a que el bueno de Sam le convierta en un hombre decente. Llevan así un montón de años, ¿te lo puedes creer? Las dos familias pensaban que era de lo más inocente, ¡pero a mí me daba escalofríos pensarlo que podía estar sucediendo tras el cobertizo para bicicletas de la escuela! Divertido, ¿verdad cielo?

—Nunca ha pasado nada que no se pueda contar y... —empezó a decir Sam. Kurt se puso rojo de ira: no quería que el desconocido pensase que Sam y el eran tan serios y aburridos como parecían.

—Creo que tendré que presentarme a mí mismo —intervino en ese momento el desconocido, suavizando la situación— Me llamo Blaine Anderson—su voz era profunda y pausada e hizo que a Kurt se le erizasen todos los pelos de la nuca—. Felicidades por su compromiso, señor Ryland.

Kurt no podía dejar de mirar a aquel hombre. De cerca era mucho más atractivo: alto, moreno, de pelo oscuro y sedoso perfectamente ordenado, su cuerpo era una masa compacta de músculo y fuerza. Su rostro denotaba inteligencia; en él se podía leer que era un hombre con una intensa vida a sus espaldas. Daba la imagen del amante ideal con el que todo gay sueña.

—El padre de Sam es el socio de papá. El bufete lleva funcionando miles de años —Rachel no podía soportar que se la dejara al margen—. Así que esto es más bien una fusión amistosa, más que un matrimonio por pasión. Piénsalo: cuando los viejecitos estén por ahí paseando con sus bastones, el pequeño Kurt ya habrá cumplido con su obligación y habrá provisto a Braylington con la siguiente generación de abogados. Yo he intentado persuadirlo para que salga del cascarón y conozca lo que es la vida, pero no me escucha.

Cosa que no era cierta, pensó Kurt apretando los labios. Rachel nunca había demostrado el más mínimo interés por el. Quiso disculparse y volver con Sam a la pista de baile, pero se quedó paralizado al oír de nuevo la voz aterciopelada del señor Anderson, que clavó sus ojos en el con interés.

—Así que Kurt es un chico hogareño. No hay nada malo en ello —una sonrisa asomó a sus sensuales labios y luego se dirigió a el directamente, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda—. Por lo que he visto, Braylington responde al arquetipo de ciudad comercial inglesa. No me sorprende que prefiera quedarse aquí; yo mismo estoy deseando visitar y recorrer la zona.

—En realidad, vivo y trabajo en Londres —acertó a decir Kurt. No iba a permitir que nadie le tratase con condescendencia y tampoco estaba dispuesto a admitir que su trabajo como ayudante del director de la sucursal de South Kensington de una cadena de agencias de viaje no fuese importante. Antes de que Rachel pudiera intervenir, empujó a su prometido hasta la pista de baile.

—¿Cómo habrá cazado a ese tipo? —dijo Sam—. No sé lo que ve en ella. Parece lo bastante astuto como para dejarse seducir por todo ese relumbrón.

—¿Qué más da? —para poder ser visto con Rachel Ryland, la supermodelo, un hombre tenía que ser por lo menos millonario. El aspecto era lo de menos; lo que ella buscaba era el prestigio del dinero, y cuanto más mejor. Era obvio que su nuevo acompañante, además de los millones, tenía un físico espectacular. Blaine Anderson era el primer amigo que Rachel presentaba a su familia. Kurt pudo comprobar que no era el único que se había percatado de ese detalle cuando su madre se acercó a ellos, seguida de Barbara Clayton.

—Es hora de comer —dijo Jessica Ryland—. Barb ha reservado una mesa y los invitados ya están con sus platos en el buffet. Me llevaría también a Rachel y a Blaine, pero están tan concentrados el uno en el otro que sería una pena interrumpirlos —tomó a su hijo del brazo y se alejaron en dirección al buffet—. Si hubierais retrasado un poco el anuncio de vuestro compromiso, habríamos tenido una doble celebración.

—¿Entonces va en serio? -

—Una madre siempre sabe estas cosas. El es un buen partido; es un financiero muy respetado y, aunque su padre era italiano, su madre era de los Dermont de Gloucestershire. Pero bueno, aparte del instinto de una madre, date cuenta de que Rachel nunca había traído a ningún chico a casa, ¡y menos invitado a ninguno a una reunión familiar de varios días!

Por eso había dicho lo de visitar y recorrer la zona. A Kurt se le cayó el alma a los pies. Si su sola presencia ya la había puesto nervioso, ¡qué sería tener que pasar toda la Semana Santa con él en casa!

—Rachel es tan encantadora que puede permitirse el lujo de elegir —dijo Barbara. Aquel comentario era un recordatorio de que durante mucho tiempo Rachel había sido la mujer que ella habría querido para su único hijo.

—Sale a mí en el físico —añadió Jessica—. En cambio Kurt es una réplica exacta de su padre.

—Ahora entiendo que tenga que afeitarme dos veces al día —replicó Kurt con sequedad, aunque sin ofenderse. Estaba acostumbrado a los desaires y sabía que su madre no lo hacía con intención de hacerle daño.

Los camareros seguían llevando bandejas y sirviendo champán. Arnold Ryland se percató del brillo de preocupación en los ojos verdes de su hijo.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, Kurtie?

Asintió y sonrió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? El habría preferido una celebración más íntima en casa, o mejor, una velada para dos: solos Sam y el disfrutando de una sencilla comida en un pequeño restaurante. Pero su madre siempre se salia con la suya.

—¿Hay sitio para dos más en esta mesa? —el tono de voz decidido y atildado de su hermana le hizo arredrarse. Estaba acostumbrado a que Rachel fuese el centro de atención y nunca le había molestado, pero esa noche se sentía raro y no sabía por qué.

—Blaine me va a traer algo de comer. Es un cielo; sabe exactamente lo que me gusta.

—No hay que ser muy listo: dos hojas de lechuga y un trocito de apio —dijo Sam.

—Vamos a bailar —musitó Kurt. Cualquier cosa con tal de que aquellos dos no estuvieran juntos, o sino la pelea era inevitable. Entonces, oyó aquella voz aterciopelada justo detrás de el.

—Será un placer.

Kurt se quedó helado y su corazón se aceleró. Vio la elegante mano del señor Anderson depositar el plato de ensalada delante de Rachel, vio a su hermana arquear las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad y también vio que Sam no iba a sacarlo de aquel apuro porque estaba demasiado pendiente de su propio enfado y del pollo al limón que tenía en el plato. Blaine le pasó una mano por su estrecha cintura y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

La música que sonaba era lenta y melosa, la luz tenue En la pista de baile, no había más que una pareja, abrazados como la hiedra al árbol. Notó el brazo de Blaine cerrarse alrededor de su cintura. Ninguna ley decía que tuviese que hacer algo que no quisiera. Ya había accedido a los deseos de su madre de dar una fiesta ostentosa, pero nada podría hacerla bailar con aquel hombre que le sujetaba contra ese cuerpo descaradamente masculino y elegante.

—No me apetece bailar —dijo ruborizado. El agachó la cabeza ligeramente, elogiando con los ojos las facciones de Kurt.

—Claro que le apetece —le apretó contra sí en un gesto arrogante—. Relájese. No hay razón para tener miedo.

—No sé a qué se refiere, y creo que usted tampoco —cerró los puños sobre su pecho para empujarlo y al instante sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban al notar el calor de su cuerpo—. ¿Por qué habría de tener miedo?

—Dígamelo usted.

Se movía despacio, al compás seductor de la música; cada balanceo de su cuerpo encendía una llama en el interior de Kurt, que intentó separarse. Pero una mano dictatorial lo sujetó por la parte inferior de la espalda, obligándole a mantenerse cerca. Blaine agachó la cabeza y le susurró al oído.

—Cuando un hombre experimenta una mezcla de antagonismo y miedo hacia un hombre solitario, sólo puede haber una explicación. Averígüelo usted mismo.

Aquello era humillante. Había sabido captar las señales de miedo y de antagonismo que su cuerpo emitía y le había formulado una pregunta que nunca lograría desentrañar. Además, él no estaba solo; estaba con Rachel, era su pareja. Kurt no podía pensar con lucidez. Su mente estaba embotada, porque sus cuerpos se habían juntado tanto que formaban una única entidad. Con los ojos cerrados, notó cómo los largos dedos de Blaine le estaba levantando el pelo..

—Eso está mucho mejor. Tiene un pelo maravilloso.

Por un segundo, se sintió liberado, hasta que notó el calor de su boca en su cuello. Entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró en la reclusión segura y discreta de una hilera de palmeras, y volvió a tener miedo.

Miedo de lo que él la hacía sentir. Algo primitivo surgía en su interior y lo atraía hacia él, pero sabía que aquel hombre era terreno prohibido. Abrió la boca para exigirle que se reunieran con el resto de los invitados y, en vez de eso, se encontró recibiendo los labios de Blaine, robándole salvajemente los sentidos y transportándole a un mundo de deseos oscuros, a un torbellino de pasiones desconocidas. Los besos de Sam nunca... Asqueado consigo mismo, reunió la fuerza necesaria para apartar la cabeza.

—¡Quieto! ¿Cómo ha podido? —se lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos. Sus genes italianos debían de ser los responsables de su comportamiento; debía de creerse con el derecho de abordar a cualquier mujer por debajo de los cuarenta, aunque fuese un invitado en su fiesta de compromiso. Pero, ¿y Kurt? ¿Qué le había impulsado a el a actuar así?

—Muy fácilmente y con mucho gusto —respondió sonriendo—. Y la forma en que usted me ha correspondido... promete bastante —pasó un dedo por los labios trémulos de Kurt—. Una este hecho a la afirmación que hice antes y quizá aprenda algo que la beneficiará.

El lanzó un suspiro de agonía. No sabía de qué estaba hablando ni quería saberlo. Con dedos temblorosos, volvió a ponerse el pelo como lo tenía antes y se alejó de allí.

Nunca lo perdonaría. Nunca.

* * *

Nota de autor:

Aquí Kurt y Rachel tienen el apellido Ryland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

¿Estás seguro de que no te importa no venir a la iglesia? —preguntó Jessica Ryland mientras se ponía los guantes.

—No. Me quedo y así me ocupo de la comida —respondió Kurt—. Sam vendrá justo después de misa, así que tú y papá podéis quedaros tomando un jerez con el vicario y hablar de vuestra participación en el grupo parroquial sin presiones de tiempo.

—Eres un cielo, cariño. No dejes que Rachel duerma hasta muy tarde; si no se le hincharán los ojos y no le hará ninguna gracia. Sobre todo estando por aquí su encantador amigo.

Según su madre, Blaine había salido a dar un paseo. Kurt tenía la esperanza de que la tierra se lo tragase y lo hiciera desaparecer. Todavía se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

En cuanto la puerta de la entrada se hubo cerrado detrás de Jessica, desterró todos los pensamientos sobre el amigo de Rachel de la cabeza y fue a encender la chimenea de la salita. Haría café y esperaría a que llegase Sam; luego se sentarían tranquilamente a hablar de la nueva oferta de trabajo que le habían hecho. Había tenido intención de contárselo la noche anterior, pero al volver a la mesa después de su desgraciado encuentro con el italiano, Rachel y él acababan de terminar uno de sus rifirrafes y daban la impresión de querer echarse las manos al cuello.

Lanzó un suspiro desesperado. Sam y el nunca discutían; todo el mundo no hacía más que decir lo compatibles que eran. Pero él había visto cómo el italiano lo había llevado a la pista de baile y las trazas con las que había regresado a la mesa. ¿Habría adivinado lo que había sucedido? Si hubiera visto cómo el había correspondido al beso de aquel ser endemoniado, se habría avergonzado de el, y con razón.

Se dirigió a la cocina. Comida para seis: rosbif con las guarniciones correspondientes y tarta de manzana. Una merecida penitencia, pensó, mientras se ponía uno de los delantales de Jessica; cocinar no era su pasatiempo favorito.

Media hora más tarde, cuando estaba haciendo la masa de la tarta, Blaine Anderson se asomó por la puerta.

—Rachel todavía no se ha levantado —dijo controlándose y adoptando un tono de voz dócil—. ¿Por qué no sube a despertarla?

Lucía un aspecto muy viril aquella mañana, con una sudadera negra y pantalones vaqueros desgastados que ponían de relieve su anatomía, así que Rachel lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Si aceptaba su sugerencia, le estaría haciendo un favor a todos.

—Déjela dormir. Se merece un descanso —se llevó un trozo de manzana a los dientes, inmaculadamente blancos—. Huele bien. ¿Ternera? ¿Es esto lo que mejor se le da ganarse a un hombre por su estómago? ¿Es así como pescó a Sam?

Lo había dicho como si fuese incapaz de conseguir a un hombre de otra forma. Puso una capa de hojaldre sobre las manzanas y recortó los bordes con un cuchillo con movimientos bruscos.

—¿Nadie le ha enseñado buenas maneras? ¡Si se muestra usted tan rudo con Rachel como conmigo, me sorprende que lo deje acercarse a ella!

—Ya decía yo que su tono dulce era fingido. El antagonismo sigue estando ahí —se le acercó—. ¿Y el miedo? —más cerca aún, hasta tenerlo acorralado de espaldas contra la mesa. Las lineas de su rostro eran pura amenaza, hasta que de repente sonrió— Sigue ahí. No hace falta que le repita la lección de anoche —luego su tono se suavizó—. Me comporto de forma intachable con Rachel. Ella no necesita que se le ponga una bomba de relojería debajo de la silla; usted sí.

Kurt no sabía a qué se refería. Todo eran adivinanzas, pero no le daría la satisfacción de preguntarle por su significado. Su único deseo era que se marchase. Su presencia tenía un efecto devastador en el y, antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, empezó a golpearle el pecho con los puños todos manchados de harina.

—¡Déjeme en paz! ¡Es usted insufrible!

—Ya lo sé —le agarró ambas manos y se apoyó en el borde de la mesa, colocándolo a el entre sus piernas abiertas—. Divertido, ¿verdad? —¿divertido? Ser forzado a adoptar aquella posición tan íntima no era su idea de diversión. Un brillo de frustración asomó a sus ojos e intentó soltarse en vano—. Hace años que no está así de excitado. O a lo mejor nunca. Admítalo. Sea sincero por una vez; diga lo que siente y no lo que usted cree que los demás esperan que sienta.

—No sé de qué me habla. ¿Por qué no se aparta y me deja solo? Usted es el invitado de Rachel, no el mío. No sé qué intenta hacer... qué quiere —acabó por decir desesperado.

—No quiero tomar nada a lo que no tenga derecho —sus muslos se ciñeron fuertemente a ambos lados del delgado cuerpo de Kurt—. Le haría a usted un favor si me olvidase de mis buenas maneras y tomase algo antes de que se me ofreciese —no podía aguantar aquello y tampoco podía aguantarlo a él. Si Sam o Rachel entrasen en aquel momento, ¿qué pensarían viéndolos así? El pánico y un sentido de culpabilidad se apoderaron de el cuando sintió las manos de Blaine deslizarse por su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia sí—. Relájese, Kurt —su voz era apaciguante; el toque sexy de sus manos y la agradable prisión en que la tenían sus piernas la hicieron responder al dulce imperativo de Blaine—. Estoy intentando abrirle los ojos, eso es todo. No pretendo herirlo ni poseerlo en el suelo de la cocina. Los dos sabemos que sólo se vive una vez. Yo odio desperdiciar las cosas, y usted está desperdiciando su vida.

—Usted no sabe nada sobre mí —objetó, sin saber por qué su voz sonaba sumisa, por qué había escondido la cabeza en la calidez de sus poderosos hombros ni por qué la llegada inminente de Sam ya no le preocupaba. Sintió que todo su ser se rendía cuando él le acarició la cabeza, como si le agradase la sensación de tenerla apoyada contra su cuerpo.

—Sabía todo acerca de ti antes de conocerte —dijo tuteándolo—. Más incluso por lo que Rachel no contaba que por lo que contaba. Tu hermana es guapa, una mujer vital y, por lo que a ella respecta, no es que seas su sombra, es que apenas existes. Y además se ha asegurado de que todo el mundo te vea así. ¿Tengo razón? —no podía responder. Aquel momento de intimidad le había bloqueado, dejando paso sólo a las sensaciones—. Es un desperdicio imperdonable. Tienes mucho más potencial del que crees, o del que te han dejado creer. Sam es un chico estupendo, pero te mereces algo más que la vida planificada que él te puede ofrecer. Sal y busca lo que nunca has tenido. Rebélate, conoce la pasión y el drama de la vida, encuéntrate a ti mismo.

La repentina oleada de emociones que irrumpió en Kurt era demasiado intensa como para soportarla y se echó hacia atrás rozando los confines de sus brazos. Los dos estaban locos. El por sacar a relucir tantas tonterías y el por escuchar.

—Suéltame —le ordenó.

—Tú lo has querido. Cuando una hombre utiliza la fuerza física con un hombre, normalmente espera una respuesta física también —lo rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo—. Te he dado lo que me has pedido, así que deja de protestar. ¿O quieres más? ¿Es eso lo que intentas decirme? No tengas miedo de admitir lo que sientes.

—No! —aterrado, rompió a llorar de humillación y vergüenza. ¿Y si tuviera razón? Nunca había usado los puños con nadie. ¿Habría buscado el contacto físico inconscientemente a sabiendas de que él no le golpearía, sino que respondería con un método mucho más devastador y efectivo? Las lágrimas fueron su salvación, porque Blaine se hizo a un lado, limpiándose la harina que le había caído en la camisa.

—Voy a hacer café —dijo sin inmutarse—. A los dos nos hace falta.

El se secó los ojos con el delantal y se dirigió a la pila intentando concentrarse en las tazas y las cucharillas para no pensar en él. Se apartó cuando vio que llegaba a su lado para llenar la cafetera. No quería saber ni que existiera. En ese momento, entró Sam frotándose las manos y olfateando en el aire el aroma que salía de la cocina.

—Jessica me ha dicho que te has ofrecido para hacer la comida. Huele bien.

Su sonrisa era tan inocente, tan pura, que Kurt se habría echado a sus brazos para abrazarlo, pero no estaba dispuesto a mostrar ninguna emoción delante de Blaine. Ya le había hecho una demostración sobrada.

—Llegas a tiempo. Íbamos a parar un rato para tomar un café —se dio cuenta de que no había sido la mejor forma de expresarlo cuando vio que Sam entrecerraba los ojos y miraba con suspicacia al elegante italiano, que estaba sacando una taza más del armario.

—¿Parar qué?

Habría querido decirle que aquel hombre había vuelto a intentar aprovecharse de el y que hiciera algo, pero se calló. Sabía que, por muy injusto que fuera, el italiano vería cualquier arranque de ira de Sam con paciente indiferencia. Se quitó el delantal y se acercó al armario.

—Parar de cocinar. Blaine acaba de volver de dar un paseo —se sintió culpable. Ahora Blaine sabía que era capaz de mentir a su prometido, aunque fuera por omisión. Sacó otra taza—. ¿Te importaría llevarle un café a Rachel? —se dirigió al patán que sonreía enigmáticamente—. Sam y yo nos tomaremos el nuestro en la salita.

—Blaine nos está arruinando todo el fin de semana —comentó Sam malhumorado mientras seguía a Kurt con la bandeja en la mano—. No me explico cómo tu madre lo invitó a quedarse.

—No lo hizo. Fue Rachel quien lo trajo, acuérdate —le sirvió una taza—. Es su última conquista. Todo el mundo cree que va en serio, porque es el primer chico que nos presenta.

Se recordó a sí mismo que Blaine pertenecía a Rachel, así que no había que darle más vueltas. Además, quería aprovechar ese momento para discutir en detalle sobre los pros y los contras de su oferta de trabajo y necesitaba que Sam estuviera de buen humor. El recuerdo de que había sido Rachel la que había llevado a aquel italiano parecía que le había molestado bastante. Kurt no entendía por qué. A primera vista, Blaine parecía un hombre agradable, y era imposible que Sam supiera lo que había pasado entre ellos. Por otro lado, Sam no podía soportar a Rachel, así que tendría que darle igual con quién decidiese hacer su vida.

—¿En qué estabas pensando cuando lo enviaste a llevar un café a Rachel? —masculló—. Es como invitarle a... ya sabes... Casi es indecente.

¡Indecente! No tenía idea de lo gracioso que resultaba sin querer. Pero era precisamente su carácter chapado a la antigua lo que le gustaba de él.

—¿Y qué más da? —se recostó en el sofá a su lado—.. Rachel puede cuidar de sí misma.

—Me apuesto el cuello a que no puede.

—Ojalá pudieras ver en ella algo positivo. A fin de cuentas, es mi hermana, de mi familia, y si vais a estar peleándoos todo el tiempo, nos vais a hacer la vida insoportable al resto de nosotros.

Por un momento pensó que no respondería, pero cuando le tomó la mano y se la apretó, supuso que se estaba disculpando.

—¿Nos damos un paseo después de comer? —propuso Kurt—. Solos tú y yo. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

—¿Y qué es? —Sam se mostraba distante. Cierto que no era muy expresivo, pero las pocas veces que se habían quedado solos siempre había aprovechado para mostrarse cariñoso con el.

—Me han hecho una oferta de trabajo. Un trabajo interesante y un reto para mí, pero tiene sus inconvenientes. Ahora no tenemos tiempo de discutirlo porque tengo que ocuparme de la comida. Por eso te he propuesto que nos demos un paseo más tarde. Mañana vuelvo a Londres y tengo que dar la respuesta el martes.

—Ya tienes un trabajo —estaba de pie de espaldas a la chimenea—. ¿Por qué cambiarlo, sobre todo si tiene sus inconvenientes? ¿Por qué tener que pasar por el proceso de adaptarte a una nueva empresa?

—No tendré que adaptarme... —se mordió la lengua. Había previsto que tendría que discutir todos y cada uno de los detalles, pero él parecía rechazarlo sin darle opción a explicárselo. Es más, le estaba mirando como si lo desaprobase y nunca lo había visto así. El fin de semana se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta. Se sentía incapaz de seguir la discusión. No quería tener que hablar con él, y eso le horrorizaba tanto, que se giró consternado.

—Hablaremos de ello esta tarde. Todavía no has oído todos los pormenores —no pretendía sonar enfadado, pero no había podido evitar el tono cortante de su voz.

—No me hace falta. Estás bien donde estás, así que, ¿por qué cambiar las cosas?. No es como si...

—Soy un pájaro de altos vuelos —le interrumpió sin remordimientos, porque se había dado cuenta de que él había dado carpetazo al asunto y no tenía intención de retomarlo. Era su primera pelea.

—Con otro familiar ambicioso en la familia ya es suficiente. Y no, no eres pájaro de altos vuelos, gracias a Dios. Quédate con lo que sabes y sé tu mismo. A mí eso me basta.

Kurt sintió como si le hubiera abofeteado. Y se sintió aún peor, mortificado, cuando la voz gélida y pausada de Blaine entró en escena avivando el caldeado ambiente.

—¿Están riñendo mis pequeñuelos? Eso no está bien —sus ojos plateados miraron burlones a Kurt al cruzarse con el para ir a dejarse caer graciosamente en el sofá. Luego lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para arreglar las cosas?

* * *

Notas de autor

Voy a procurar poner 1 capítulo cada 2 días. Aprovecho para desearos a todos Feliz Navidad!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Supongo que pensaba que hacía gracia —murmuró Sam, siguiendo a Kurt hacia la cocina.

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros. Luego se giró y lo enlazó por la cintura—. Siento haber estado cortante.

—Yo también —le abrazó—. Hay un ambiente raro este fin de semana que nos está afectando a los dos —le besó en la frente. «Los dos sabemos quién es el culpable, ¿verdad?», pensó el agarrándolo con fuerza, hasta que Sam le desenlazó los brazos—. Cuéntame lo de tu oferta de trabajo después de la comida. Pero te aviso: no creo que debas ni siquiera planteártelo.

—Bueno, ya hablaremos de ello —se separó de él bruscamente sin darle opción a que volviera a repetirle que no era y nunca sería pájaro de altos vuelos.

Quizá tuviera razón y no debería sentirse herido por que él hubiera expresado su opinión. De haber sido ayer, lo habría aceptado y habría actuado como un hombre razonable que conoce sus limitaciones y se contenta con lo que tiene. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía herido y menospreciado sin motivo?

Durante la comida hizo gala de un gran cinismo cuando Rachel dijo con voz azucarada:

—Esto está buenísimo, hermanito. Pero deberías haberme despertado para que te ayudase. Se supone que éste es tu fin de semana... y el de Sam, por supuesto.

Estaba jugueteando con una loncha de rosfif y su aspecto era espectacular, con un jersey de color amarillo. Su tardía oferta para ayudar tenía que ser para impresionar al italiano. Jessica intervino antes de que Kurt pudiera replicar.

—A Kurt le hace falta práctica. Cuando se case, tendrá que preparar tres comidas al día para Sam y tú necesitas descansar. Me dijiste que tu último trabajo en las Bahamas había sido agotador, así que tienes que cuidarte. ¿No está usted de acuerdo, Sr Anderson?

—¡Menudo sacrificio! —Kurt no quería oír cómo Blaine le seguía el juego a su hermana—. Ya me gustaría a mí poder agotarme en las Bahamas.

Con estas palabras, los calló a todos.

El paseo vespertino con Sam no había dado resultado, rumiaba Kurt para sus adentros mientras conducía de vuelta a Londres. Le había contado que Mark Jenson, su antiguo jefe en la agencia, se había instalado por su cuenta hacía seis meses en un elegante local en Knightsbridge y que se estaba especializando en un turismo de lujo para gente con dinero.

—Ofrece lugares fuera de las rutas que todo el mundo conoce y un lujo no adulterado para gente que está dispuesta a pagar lo que sea a cambio de que se la mime. Le está yendo muy bien y necesita un ayudante que se dedique a viajar por las zonas más exóticas del mundo en busca de sitios que reúnan los más altos estándares de calidad. ¿Y a qué no sabes qué? ¡Pensó en mí! El puesto es mío si lo quiero, pero necesita saberlo el martes. El único inconveniente es que se trata de algo muy nuevo y en este momento tiene más clientes potenciales que sitios donde los puede mandar; por eso necesita más oferta y más empleados. Pero para obtenerlos también necesita más capital y, si no lo consigue, la agencia se estancará y probablemente se vendrá abajo. ¡Pero Mark es un luchador y encontrará el capital!

—Debes de estar loco. Tu trabajo actual te aporta seguridad. ¿Dónde acabarías si te vas con él y la cosa sale mal? Porque va a salir mal. Te quedarás en el paro. Además, habíamos decidido que trabajarías dos años más después de casarnos, ¿o ya se te ha olvidado? Habíamos acordado invertir tu sueldo para preparar nuestro hogar antes de tener hijos. No puede ser que estés planteándote en serio poner en peligro tu oportunidad para contribuir a nuestro bienestar futuro. De todos modos, por lo que me cuentas, tendrías que viajar constantemente y nos veríamos menos incluso de lo que nos vemos ahora.

Aparcó el coche delante de la casa de Brenda Brown, agarró el equipaje y revolvió en su bolso para sacar las llaves. Si él le hubiera dicho: «Adelante, acepta el puesto si quieres probar tus alas, pero no me hará gracia verte menos de lo que te veo ahora», ni siquiera habría considerado la oferta de Mark, pero, según estaban las cosas, sentía la urgente necesidad de llamarlo en seguida para ver cuándo podía empezar.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Brenda, una mujer de mediana edad, salió rápidamente del salón.

—¡Ah, eres tú! No te esperaba tan pronto. Tendrás que cenar fuera porque no he preparado nada.

—No se preocupe —no era la primera vez que se arrepentía de haber decidido trasladarse allí durante la semana. Cuando anunció su intención de buscar alojamiento en las afueras de la ciudad para evitar el andar yendo y viniendo en coche, a Barbara Clayton se le había ocurrido la solución ideal: Brenda Brown había sido su asistenta hasta que se casó y se trasladó a Battersea. Era perfecto, porque desde que había enviudado acostumbraba a alquilar una habitación de vez en cuando para afrontar los gastos y Kurt se sentiría como en casa y tendría a alguien que la vigilase y la cuidase.

Desde luego no era como estar en casa, pero Kurt no encontraría un lugar más barato y aunque las cenas de Brenda no fueran nada del otro mundo, por lo menos le ahorraba el tener que cocinar el mismo.

Con la maleta en la mano, subió las escaleras hacia su lúgubre habitación.

—Te ha llamado una tal Nicola o algo así —dijo Brenda desde abajo en tono acusador—. Si la llamas, averigua cuánto cuesta y deja el dinero encima de la mesa. Y no lo dejes para muy tarde.

Sabes que no me gusta que me molesten una vez que me he sentado a ver la tele.

Kurt sonrió para sus adentros. Brenda jamás se perdía su sesión de televisión por las tardes; sólo bajaba el volumen y despegaba los ojos de la pantalla cuando Kurt hacía una llamada de teléfono, poniéndose a escuchar detrás de la puerta.

Le apetecía hablar con Niccy. Habían ido juntos al colegio antes de que su padre se hiciese millonario y enviase a su adorada hija única a un internado. Pero habían seguido en contacto y más desde que a Niccy la habían ascendido a ayudante de producción de una de las series más populares de TV y su padre, para celebrarlo, le había comprado un suntuoso apartamento cerca de Beigrave Square, que actualmente compartía con una actriz en paro que atendía al nombre de Dearie.

Charlar con su amiga le levantaría el ánimo. Odiaba aquel hecho nuevo e inesperado de discutir con Sam. Era como si el anuncio oficial de su compromiso hubiera desatado a una horda de diablos que ninguno de los dos podían imaginar que existieran, escondidos en la sombra y preparados para asaltarlos en cualquier momento.

Bajó las escaleras, marcó el número de Niccy y oyó chirriar la puerta del salón al abrirse.

—Estoy cronometrando la llamada, Brenda.

—No tiene por qué controlarme, no haré trampas.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo. Era la primera vez que Kurt dejaba patente que le molestaba no tener intimidad; siempre lo había soportado sin decir nada porque sus conversaciones eran de lo más inocente. No entendía por qué había reaccionado así, pero se olvidó de todo cuando oyó la voz de Niccy.

—Bueno, todo maravilloso, ¿no? ¿Qué te pusiste para la fiesta? ¿Cómo es el anillo?

Se animó al instante. Niccy era divertida, y como no quería dar la impresión de estar triste, se negó a contarle lo desastroso que había sido el fin de semana y se concentró en el anillo.

—Es un engarce de diamantes —dijo, estirando automáticamente la mano izquierda. ¡Pero el anillo no estaba allí! ¡Sam se pondría lívido! Luego se tranquilizó al recordar que se lo había quitado y lo había puesto encima de la pila para fregar los platos de la comida. Jessica lo encontraría y lo guardaría en un lugar seguro. La llamaría más tarde para cerciorarse.

—¿Y qué más? ¿Con alguna piedra en el centro?

—Sólo los diamantes —respondió apartando de su mente la idea de que los diamantes eran pocos y diminutos. No es que Sam fuese tacaño; simplemente odiaba todo aquello que fuese ostentoso y un ejemplo de ello era lo poco que le gustaba Rachel.

—¿De verdad? Si yo hubiera sido Sam, te habría regalado una enorme esmeralda para que hiciera juego con tus ojos. Los hombres no tienen ni idea. Oye, no puedes seguir teniéndolo escondido; tráetelo a la ciudad un fin de semana. Tendré que conocerlo algún día, ¿no? Por cierto, te he llamado para que sepas que Dearie se muda. Ha conocido a un hombre imponente, todo dientes, músculo y pelo rubio. Pero no tiene cerebro, así que acabará mal. Yo ya se lo he dicho, pero es una cabezota y no quiere escucharme. Resumiendo, ¿te vienes a vivir conmigo?

—Gracias por ofrecérmelo, pero no puedo permitírmelo. Tengo que ahorrar para la boda.

—Claro que puedes, tonto. Iremos a medias sólo en los gastos de agua, luz y gas. No me gusta estar sola; mi padre lo sabe y entiende que no exija a mis amigos que me paguen un alquiler. Si Dearie era capaz de pagar la mitad de las facturas con sus escasos ingresos, tú también puedes. Piénsatelo. ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —lo único que la impedía aceptar en ese mismo instante era saber que a Sam no le haría gracia.

Después de unos minutos más de conversación distendida con Niccy, subió a la habitación y se sentó en la cama a pensar en la oferta de su amiga. El no era propiedad de Sam. Sabía que Sam estaría tranquilo mientras permaneciera bajo la atenta mirada de Brenda y que se disgustaría si se iba a vivir con la alegre de Niccy, porque ella, Kurt, empezaría a divertirse y a pasárselo bien... sin él.

Por eso era incapaz de decidir si merecía la pena trasladarse o no por sólo doce meses. Era raro, pensó, cómo tanto Sam como Blaine le habían dicho que fuera el mismo. Y, sin embargo, el concepto que cada uno tenía de lo que eso significaba era radicalmente opuesto.

Suspiró amargamente. Hasta ese fin de Semana, se había conformado con lo que tenía, pero algo había cambiado y no quería ni pensar que Blaine tuviese algo que ver en ello. Daba la impresión de que se lo pasaba bien atormentando a la gente corriente y decente. Y si llegaba a casarse con Rachel, bueno, pues lo aguantaría como a alguien de la familia. De momento lo que tenía que hacer era examinar su relación con Sam, reforzarla, concentrarse en los puntos positivos, olvidarse del comentario que le había hecho de poder ser un pájaro de altos vuelos y volver a ser la Kurt razonable y acomodaticia de antes. Y apartaría a Blaine de su cabeza para siempre.

Pero aquello no iba a ser fácil. Un golpeteo insistente en la puerta de su habitación anunciaba la presencia de su casera.

—Ahí hay alguien que viene a verte. Te está esperando abajo. Mira a ver lo que quiere y deshazte de él. Ya te he dicho que no quiero visitas a menos que estén concertadas previamente.

No era abajo donde estaba. Cuando Kurt vio la sombra del italiano detrás de Brenda, le dio un vuelco el corazón. Impecablemente vestido con un traje de ejecutivo, le habría robado la respiración a cualquiera.

—Discúlpeme, signora —se dirigió a Brenda—. Lo que he venido a hacer sólo me llevará un segundo.

Su voz era lo bastante cálida como para derretir la nieve, y su ronroneo hizo que a Kurt se le pusiera carne de gallina. También causó un efecto inmediato en la otra mujer.

—No permito visitas en las habitaciones —replicó Brenda, pero su tono había perdido la gelidez habitual.

—La felicito por su buen juicio. Pero como dije, no estaré mucho tiempo. Y, por favor, no se sienta en la obligación de esperar. Ya encontraré la salida —introdujo su magnífico cuerpo dentro de la habitación y la cerró suave pero firmemente.

Kurt saltó de la cama con el corazón en un puño mientras él pasaba revista a la habitación.

—Un agujero muy apropiado para un ratón

—luego le miró fijamente a los ojos—. Con dragón y todo para asegurarse de que el ratón no se descarría.

—¿Por qué has venido? ¿Está Rachel contigo?

—Sigue en Braylington. Tu madre y ella están enfrascadas en un montón de revistas y diseños de bodas. No creo que ninguna de las dos pare para respirar al menos en una semana.

—¡Ah! —fue todo lo que pudo decir. Se había quedado completamente en blanco y sin motivo aparente, excepto que sus temores se habían hecho realidad.

Aquel hombre iba a entrar a formar parte de la familia. Ahora entendía lo de la reunión de por la mañana con su padre. Seguramente, habían anunciado formalmente su intención de casarse y estaban haciendo planes y fijando fechas. Se preguntó maliciosamente si le sería fiel a Rachel una vez casados. Probablemente no. El matrimonio no cambia a la gente.

—Felicidades. Espero que las cosas funcionen entre vosotros —se sentía incapaz de decir «Espero que seáis muy felices», y no sabía por qué, sólo que las palabras no le salían.

El lo miró extrañado y se encogió de hombros.

—No habría, firmado el contrato de no haber estado del todo seguro. A diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres, Rachel es inteligente, de plena confianza y dispuesta a dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a conseguir el éxito en este nuevo rumbo que ha tomado su vida. Así que, sí. Funcionará. Para ambos.

De repente, y por primera vez en su vida, sintió pena por Rachel. ¿Estaría al corriente de que aquel hombre veía su matrimonio como un mero contrato? ¿Que había accedido a comprometerse sólo porque confiaba en que ella dedicaría su vida entera a ser la esposa perfecta?

—Quitando a Rachel, da la impresión de que adoptas una actitud muy cínica hacia todo el mundo —dijo malhumorado, preguntándose si a el también la etiquetaba como al resto del mundo: estúpido, falso e indeciso.

—Tengo motivos para hacerlo, créeme —se encogió de hombros como si le aburriese el tema. Luego se echó una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó el anillo extraviado.

—Jessica lo encontró en una pila de platos sucios —alargó el brazo y depositó el anillo en la palma de la mano de Kurt—. Yo a esto lo llamaría un descuido freudiano, ¿tú no? Piénsalo. Y piensa en todo lo que te dije. O no. Es tu vida.

Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó. Ya fuese porque había dado la impresión de aburrirse o porque le había llamado ratón y habría querido darle un bofetón, Kurt estaba furioso. Sin embargo, se contuvo, contó hasta cincuenta y luego se precipitó escaleras abajo para hacer dos llamadas de teléfono decisivas.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas!

Ante todo muchas gracias por las reviews.

Os escribo aquí para deciros que he encontrado el libro traducido en Internet así que solo tengo que cambiar los nombres y algunos adjetivos por lo que en un principio actualizaré cada día.

Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

¿Seguro QUE no quieres venir? Esperaré mientras te cambias —Niccy estaba arreglada para ir de fiesta. Tenía un aspecto sensacional.

—Gracias, pero, como te dije, necesito estar despejado por la mañana —además, no tenía nada elegante que ponerse.

—Si es lo que quieres, pero no te agobies. Recuerda que no es más que un nuevo trabajo.

—¡No estoy agobiado en absoluto! —sonrió—. Es que mañana comemos con un pez gordo de las finanzas. Mark está casi seguro de que puede convencerle para que nos avale. ¡No quisiera estropearlo todo por quedarme dormido!

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

—Es para ti —dijo Niccy—. Si no puedo hacerte cambiar de idea, me marcho. No me esperes despierta.

Kurt sabía que era Sam y se puso roja cuando oyó su voz al otro lado de la línea. Se había puesto furioso cuando le había dicho que había decidido mudarse con Niccy y que iba a aceptar el nuevo trabajo.

—Pensé que ya lo habíamos discutido y decidido que dirías no al trabajo —había replicado él—. Dile que has cambiado de idea. Deja que encuentre a algún otro idiota que esté preparado para quedarse en la calle en un par de meses. En cuanto a lo de dejar la casa de Brenda, nunca he oído nada más estúpido. Vivir con tu rica amiga no te resultará tan económico.

Kurt había hecho oídos sordos. Hasta que no estuvieran casados, podía vivir donde le apeteciese. Y se lo había recordado, sorprendiéndose de su propia sangre fría.

—Tú decidiste que dijese no al trabajo. Yo lo he pensado mejor y he decidido que me gusta el reto —cosa que no era del todo cierta. No era que lo hubiese pensado mejor, sino que se había picado por la forma en que el italiano había pasado revista a su habitación y lo había calificado de agujero propio de un ratón—. He aceptado el trabajo y me gusta mantener mi palabra. No entiendo por qué estás tan en contra.

—Tienes menos sentido común del que creía. Y no te molestes en venir a casa por mí este fin de semana. Estaré demasiado ocupado para verte.

«Estupendo», se había dicho a sí mismo irritado. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y un montón de información que leer sobre palacios, casas de labranza y hoteles con los que Mark firmaría un contrato después del encuentro con el financiero, así que no necesitaba ir a casa para que nadie le echara un sermón.

Pero quizá Sam se hubiera apaciguado y le llamaba para desearle suerte con su nuevo trabajo. El siempre había seguido el camino que él le marcaba, y el haber actuado de repente en contra de sus deseos lo habría alterado. Era comprensible y lo perdonaba por ello.

—Mi madre quiere saber si puedes venir a casa el próximo fin de semana —dijo con voz de hielo—. La tía Faye va a venir y quiere verte. Ya sabes lo impresionada que se quedó contigo cuando te conoció. A mi madre le gustaría que vinieses a cenar el sábado.

—¿Y tú quieres que vaya o no? —preguntó con calma.

La familia Clayton al completo trataba a la irascible anciana como si fuera de la realeza porque era rica. No tenía descendencia, así que esperaban que su fortuna pasase a manos de Sam y todos estaban encantados con que Kurt le hubiera causado buena impresión.

—Por supuesto —exclamó en tono molesto—. No sé por qué lo pones en duda. Estamos comprometidos.

Quizá fuera su manera de disculparse por la forma en que había reaccionado al darle la noticia de que había aceptado el trabajo.

—Entonces, allí estaré —dijo suavizando la voz.

—¡Ese es mi chico!

Todo quedaba perdonado y Kurt lo escuchó aliviado mientras él le contaba lo ocupado que había estado, hasta que mencionó a Rachel.

—Supongo que sabes que Rachel ha estado pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en casa. Hace incursiones esporádicas a Londres, pero lleva instalada aquí desde nuestra ceremonia de compromiso. A lo mejor no tiene trabajo: demasiado mayor para que le ofrezcan sesiones como top model.

¿Percibía un tono de despecho en sus palabras? Parecía que Rachel estuviera manteniendo los planes de su boda en secreto, pero podía habérselo contado a Sam. Después de todo, pronto sería de la familia. Por lo que a el respectaba, no quería ni pensar que Blaine se convertiría en su cuñado, así que, cuando llamaba a casa, no le daba pie a su madre para que le contase lo entusiasmada que estaba con la boda de su hija preferida.

—¿Y eso es malo? —se limitó a decir, y luego continuó hablando de otras cosas.

Cuando el taxi se paró en el semáforo, Kurt cogió el maletín de piel que contenía la propuesta de la Jenson. No había necesidad de ponerse nervioso, se dijo, aunque se habría sentido mucho mejor si hubiera entrado en el restaurante con Mark. Pero éste llevaba toda la mañana reunido con el director del banco y había delegado en Kurt para que llegase a tiempo a la cita y defendiese el fuerte en caso de que él se retrasase. ¡El único inconveniente era que se había olvidado de preguntarle cómo se llamaba el famoso financiero!

Pagó el taxi y se dirigió a la entrada de uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad. El había hecho sus deberes y confiaba en su capacidad para llevar a buen término la reunión. No se inquieté cuando le dijeron que el señor Jenson todavía no había llegado, pero que su invitado ya estaba sentado a la mesa. Miró su reloj. Tres minutos de retraso. Siguió al maitre a través de las mesas y se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Blaine ponerse de pie para saludarle.

—Siento llegar tarde —se excusó mientras el maitre retiraba la silla para que se sentase. De todos los posibles avalistas, ¿por qué habría tenido Mark que elegir a Blaine?

—Sólo unos minutos —le tranquilizó educadamente—. Cuando Jenson se puso en contacto conmigo para decirme que quizá no pudiese venir, me garantizó que su ayudante personal, Kurt Ryland, me trataría como me merezco —se recostó en su silla con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada a un lado y una sonrisa perversa en la boca—. Podría haber dos Kurt Ryland dentro de la industria turística, pero decidí que sería una estupenda coincidencia. Así que esa garantía que me ofreció Jenson ha hecho que esperase este momento con impaciencia. Y aquí estamos Kurt. Estoy listo y deseando que me trates como me merezco.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos intentando controlarse. ¡Si por el fuera, lo trataría con una escopeta de cañón recortado! Pero la cita era demasiado importante para Mark como para hacer o decir nada que pudiera dar al traste con la oportunidad de asegurarse el aval que necesitaba para el negocio.

—Por supuesto —replicó sin inmutarse—. No pediremos hasta que llegue Mark, pero estoy seguro de que querrás beber algo.

—Ya me han traído algo —señaló con los ojos al vaso de vino y, aunque no hizo ningún gesto facial, Kurt sabía que se estaba riendo de el.

—N-no me había dado cuenta —tenía la sensación de que le estaba poniendo a prueba y acababa de suspender el examen. Alcanzó su maletín—. Tengo aquí nuestra propuesta. Quizá quieras echarle un vistazo mientras esperamos.

—Ya la he estudiado detalladamente. Concertar una cita sin haberlo hecho habría sido una pérdida de tiempo y yo no pierdo el tiempo, Kurt —eso ya lo sabía. Lo sabía porque lo había sufrido en sus propias carnes. ¡Y encima durante todo ese tiempo había estado planeando casarse con su hermana!—. Relájate Kurt —lo miró con ojos suplicantes pidiendo que dejase de hacer comentarios irónicos, pero él no se dio por aludido, sino que sonrió cruelmente—. Rachel me dijo que eras un humilde secretario en una sucursal de una cadena de agencias de viajes, y resulta que apareces como la ayudante personal de un joven que está subiendo como la espuma. ¿Va siempre por ahí desacreditando tus logros?

—Claro que no —mintió. Estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran de menos. Además, Rachel obviamente le había dado esa información antes de aceptar el trabajo con Mark y, en cualquier caso, era su hermana y no iba a hablar mal de el delante del hombre con el que iba a casarse. No era tan vengativo—. Hoy es mi primer día con Mark.

—Entonces seguiste mi consejo. Has decidido probar tus alas. Bien hecho, Kurt —le miró con condescendencia, robándole la respiración.

Le habría gustado encontrar las palabras apropiadas para ponerlo en su sitio, porque quizá el haber calificado su habitación de agujero de ratones la hubiera empujado a mudarse con Niccy, ¡pero su decisión de trabajar para Mark no tenía nada que ver con él! Respiró aliviado cuando Mark se sentó con ellos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No le gustaban sus reacciones cuando el italiano estaba cerca, pero, por el bien de su jefe, sabía que tenía que aguantarse.

No le resultó tan difícil como creía. Las preguntas de Blaine eran incisivas e indicaban que, por muy informal que fuera en lo tocante a su vida emocional, cuando se trataba de negocios tenía la cabeza fría. Mark expuso su caso de forma convincente, haciendo que Kurt se olvidase de su malestar e interviniese con sus propias aportaciones, hasta el punto de que casi sintió pena cuando llamaron a Blaine por teléfono y los dejó solos.

—Yo creo que vamos a cerrar el trato —dijo Mark. Había un brillo de confianza en sus ojos—. No nos hemos dejado nada en el tintero, ¿verdad?

—No se me ocurre nada —sonrió sintiéndose también lleno de confianza. Todo había ido como la seda. El italiano había hecho sus deberes, había que reconocérselo, y ellos habían expuesto el caso de manera muy convincente—. ¿Nos dará la respuesta hoy mismo o nos tendrá mordiéndonos las uñas hasta no tener más que muñones?

—Espero que hoy. Desde luego, yo lo voy a presionar —miró rápidamente hacia atrás por encima del hombro—. Dime si me equivoco, pero hubo un momento en que tuve la impresión de que tú y Blaine os conocíais de antes.

De repente, toda su alegría se esfumó. Sabía a qué momento se refería. Había sido discutiendo acerca los requisitos de liquidez mientras les retiraban el primer plato. Los ojos de Blaine se habían posado sobre sus estilizados dedos.

—Entonces no ha conseguido perder el anillo para siempre. Si tuviera que escribir un informe de sus progresos pondría: «Debe esforzarse más».

¡Como si el hubiera dejado el anillo entre los platos sucios intencionadamente! ¡Pues tenía que saber que no tenía intención de romper con Sam! Gracias a Dios habían llevado el segundo plato y Mark había retomado la discusión sobre la liquidez.

—Va a casarse con mi hermana —anunció—. Apenas lo conozco.

—¿Blaine Anderson va a casarse otra vez? —abrió los ojos como platos—. Vaya golpe para su reputación.

—¿Reputación?

—Ya sabes cómo funcionan estos ricachones hombres de negocios. En su tiempo de ocio, buscan calidad. Se rodean de encantadoras damas entre las que pueden elegir, lo mejor de lo mejor, pero nada de compromisos, eso sobre todo. En su caso, y teniendo en cuenta su trayectoria, yo diría que no se fiaría de una mujer por debajo de los cincuenta a menos que pudiera deshacerse de ella —al ver el brillo de repulsión en sus enormes ojos esmeralda, intentó arreglarlo—. Olvida lo que te he dicho. Seguro que tu hermana es una mujer maravillosa. Y no olvides eso que se dice de que un mujeriego reformado acaba siendo el más fiel de los maridos —se sintió aliviado al ver que el «mujeriego», reformado o no, regresaba a la mesa—. Ningún problema, espero. ¿Más café?

Blaine meneó la cabeza y se echó atrás en su silla, dejando claro quién era el que tenía la sartén por el mango al pasear sus ojos de Kurt a Mark y de nuevo a Kurt, que se puso en tensión al notar cómo aquellos ojos plateados estudiaban minuciosamente todas y cada una de sus facciones. Luego, como saliendo de su ensoñación personal, Blaine habló pausadamente.

—Estoy impresionado con su oferta, Jenson. Llame mañana a mi oficina de la calle Lombard y mi departamento legal y financiero redactarán el contrato. Pero hay una cosa más —su voz se convirtió en un ronroneo y volvió a mirar a Kurt. El se estremeció y tuvo un mal presentimiento—. Un favor.

—¡Por supuesto, lo que sea!

Kurt sabía que su jefe no podía contener su euforia. De no haber estado en un sitio público, se habría puesto a dar saltos allí mismo. Quería prevenirlo, porque conocía bien a Blaine. El «favor» que estaba a punto de pedirle podía ser dinamita y Mark, cegado por su alegría, no podría verlo.

—He visto en su propuesta que las primeras instrucciones para el señorito Ryland son viajar a la Toscana el miércoles de esta semana para concertar acuerdos e itinerarios en dos emplazamientos que usted personalmente visitó en un viaje de exploración este otoño pasado.

—Correcto. Un convento renovado a las afueras de Florencia y...

—Me gustaría que contemplase un tercer emplazamiento —le cortó Blaine suavemente—. Tengo una prima.., es viuda, desgraciadamente. Su marido le dejó un pequeño castillo y muchas deudas. Yo me he ofrecido a pagárselas, pero Emilia es una persona independiente. Sin embargo, cuando me contó que tenía intención de darle alguna utilidad a su herencia, accedió a que la financiase. El proyecto es convertir el castillo en un pequeño y exclusivo hotel; todavía hacen falta los permisos y contratar a los arquitectos. Si, cuando termine sus asuntos de Toscana, el señorito Ryland pudiera reunirse conmigo allí, ¿el sábado por ejemplo?, para decirnos si cree que, una vez terminado, el hotel de Emilia reuniría los estándares de calidad de Jenson, le estaríamos eternamente agradecidos.

Los ojos de Blaine se burlaron del repentino cambio de color en el rostro de Kurt. Era como si supiera la razón por la que un arrebato instintivo de miedo le había dejado sin respiración. Sin embargo, aunque el miedo era real, el no alcanzaba a adivinar lo que lo provocaba, así que, ¿por qué los ojos de Blaine le decían que lo entendía perfectamente? Le hacía sentirse empequeñecido, como si hubiera perdido el control sobre sí mismo y se lo hubiera entregado a él. Tal y como había sospechado, Mark accedió.

—¡Hecho! Si sale bien, irá en beneficio de todos. Cuantos más destinos tentadores pueda ofrecer, mejor. Si su prima puede arreglar el castillo y tenerlo funcionando a tiempo, podríamos incluirlo en el folleto del año que viene.

Kurt estaba furioso. Pero claro, Mark haría el pino con tal de agradar a su nuevo avalista y lo que menos importaba era que a ella no le apeteciese lo más mínimo reunirse con él el sábado.

¡Sabado! Se revolvió en su silla. Sam la esperaba el fin de semana. Lo de menos era la fortuna de la tía Faye, sino que Sam le había dicho que le quería a su lado y gracias a aquello habían hecho las paces. No podía decepcionarlo.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Ya he hecho planes para este fin de semana. Sería difícil cancelarlos.

—Pero no imposible.

Oyó el tono confiado de su voz y lo odió por ello; también la repelían sus tácticas. Entonces, Mark puso su granito de arena.

—Nada es imposible —sólo a un tonto le habría pasado desapercibido el mensaje que se leía en sus ojos. Los deseos de aquel hombre estaban por encima de todo—. Envíeme un fax con la dirección exacta y la hora a la que prefiere que se reúnan y Kurt estará a su disposición.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, no tenía lternativa.

—¿Señorito Ryland? —el italiano la miraba con aire triunfal. La opción a opinar que parecía estar dándole no era tal, y lo sabía.

—Como dice Mark, estoy a su disposición —transigió, sin mover un músculo de la cara. Él se había salido con la suya, pero no tenía por qué sonreírle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

En lo alto de las colinas al noreste de Florencia, Kurt aminoró la marcha y consultó la hoja de instrucciones que llevaba en el asiento del copiloto de su coche alquilado.

Satisfecho al comprobar que sí tenía que tomar el camino sin asfaltar que se veía a su izquierda, se paró a un lado de la estrecha carretera y se concedió unos momentos para mentalizarse de que iba a reunirse con Blaine y su prima.

Había pasado dos días y medio de intenso trabajo inspeccionando detalladamente los dos hoteles con los que Mark quería firmar, desde la calidad de la cocina hasta la seguridad de las tuberías. Por las tardes, de vuelta en su habitación, se había dedicado a redactar los informes hasta que los párpados se le caían de sueño. Pero incluso entonces había sido incapaz de dormir porque se sentía culpable de haber defraudado a Sam. La reacción que había tenido cuando le había anunciado que no podría ir a ver a la tía Faye era algo sobre lo que no quería meditar; no había sido agradable y había tenido la sospecha de que él estaba más interesado en bailarle el agua a la rica anciana que en ver a su prometido.

Para colmo de males, seguía teniendo esa sensación aguijoneante cada vez que pensaba en ver a Blaine. Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, aquella sensación era más parecida a la emoción que a la aprensión. Odiaba los sentimientos que provocaba en el; había algo que no podía controlar. Puso otra vez el motor en marcha.

Su única salvación era que no estarían solos. Emilia estaría por allí y eso lo obligaría a tener las manos quietecitas, porque seguro que su prima sabía lo de la boda y a él no le gustaría que a su futura esposa le llegasen noticias de sus deslices.

Si aquél era el único acceso al hotel, iba a necesitar grandes mejoras, pensó volviendo a poner su mente en los negocios. Luego pisó a fondo los frenos porque Blaine apareció caminando al dar la primera curva con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón blanco de algodón.

Se quedó helado. Hacía sólo unos días que lo había visto por última vez y aun así el tenerlo ahora delante de sus ojos provocaba un cataclismo en su sistema nervioso. Se despreció a sí mismo por reaccionar ante su primitiva sexualidad corno un adolescente.

El rodeó el coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. La mente de Kurt había sido un completo torbellino desde que se habían conocido y ahora su cuerpo se unía a ese mismo arrebato; quería tocar y ser tocado, quería ser abrazado con fuerza, quería una repetición de aquel beso que había convulsionado los lugares más recónditos de su ser, quería...

—He decidido salir a tu encuentro. Si hubieras seguido unos metros más, habrías pensado que te habías equivocado de camino, habrías dado la vuelta y te habrías perdido. Y no me gustaría perderte, una cosa tan pequeña en un paisaje tan extenso —lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Le hacía sentirse importante, que valía y la hacía creer... Apartó el pensamiento de su cabeza. Las gafas oscuras que llevaba él escondían sus ojos y la camisa negra resaltaba los tonos aceitunados de su piel—. Conduce, Kurt.

Toda el era una pura llama; sentía fuego en su interior y fuego en el cuerpo. Tomó una curva demasiado rápido, luego redujo la velocidad. Intentó hacer como si Blaine estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia y pensar en Sam, pero no era capaz de fijar su imagen en la cabeza.

—¿Queda mucho?

—Ya estamos llegando —se estaba divirtiendo—. Estoy deseándolo. La... extravagancia de tu conducción hace que me pregunte si mi seguro de vida está al día.

Tomó una última curva en el camino empedrado incapaz de decir palabra. El castillo no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado. No era un lugar en ruinas, sino un edificio hermoso que se alzaba sobre una planicie rodeado de jardín. Tenía cuatro torres cuadradas, una gran puerta central y un encanto especial que la dejó ensimismada.

—Es precioso. Como de cuento.

—Entonces los clientes de Jenson deberían quedarse impresionados.

Avanzó lentamente por la cuesta que conducía a la puerta principal y allí paró el coche.

—Habrá que asfaltar el camino de acceso. Aunque Jenson ponga un coche con chófer a disposición de sus clientes durante su estancia, a algunos les gusta conducir ellos mismos de vez en cuando. El camino no cumple nuestros estándares.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche. Le estaba haciendo ver que era un profesional y se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo; y tenía intención de mantenerse así durante las pocas horas que tuviera que estar allí. Pero en ese momento él le miró y comenzó a pasar revista a su aspecto, sin duda reparando en su sobria vestimenta arrugada por el viaje, en sus zapatos planos y en el pelo todo húmedo por el sudor que se le había ido despeinando.

—Así que al ratón le han crecido colmillos. ¡Bien hecho, bien hecho!

Un color rosado se apoderó de sus mejillas, haciéndolo sentir más torpe que nunca. Tuvo deseos de abofetear aquella cara insolente, pero se contuvo. Se dio la vuelta y fue a recuperar su bolso del asiento trasero del coche.

—¿Y tu equipaje? Abre el maletero; yo lo llevaré.

—No será necesario —recordó culpable que en las instrucciones del fax se mencionaba pasar la noche. Emilia se habría tomado la molestia de prepararle una habitación para nada, pero se disculparía con ella—. Lo único que tengo que hacer es estudiar los planos y discutir sobre el potencial que tiene el proyecto. El resto, como la facilidad de acceso a los sitios de interés y demás, puede hacerse desde mi oficina. De hecho, mis planes son estar en el aeropuerto de Pisa esta misma tarde —así podría estar de vuelta en Braylington al día siguiente y suavizar las cosas con Sam—. ¿Empezamos?

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, Kurt? Tenemos tiempo de sobra. ¿Por qué regresar tan rápidamente a Inglaterra donde seguro que está lloviendo? Mi país es precioso; relájate y disfruta. Quítate la máscara de hombre de negocios, que por otro lado es muy nueva. Seguro que te molesta... ¿sólo un poquito?

Su sonrisa era demasiado tentadora, y sin embargo sentía deseos de arrancarle esas gafas y ver la expresión de sus ojos. Se estarían riendo de el, viéndolo todavía como a un hombre dócil que siempre hace lo que le dicen. Su naturaleza italiana se intensificaba por momentos, cada vez más peligrosa.

—Yo no dispongo de mi tiempo, ¿recuerdas? El negocio está creciendo y tanto Mark como yo tenemos muchos sitios que inspeccionar por toda Europa; no podemos permitirnos el lujo de quedarnos demasiado tiempo en un emplazamiento que todavía no está en funcionamiento. Seguro que lo entiendes.

Sus verdes ojos le suplicaban que lo entendiera, que le otorgase esa pequeña victoria. Sabía que no se le daba bien esconder sus sentimientos, pero estaba tan desesperado que le daba igual. Su orgullo ya no era importante; no le preocupaba que se diese cuenta de lo que empezaba a sentir por él. Pero su autoestima sí seguía siendo importante. Su conciencia no le dejaría vivir tranquilo si se quedaba y le daba tiempo a él para hacerla sentir cosas que no debería sentir y querer cosas que no debería querer.

Blaine sonrió de forma enigmática y luego se dirigió hacia la entrada. Kurt no estaba seguro de si iba o no a cooperar, de si pensaba que dejarla ir era lo más acertado, porque sabía que se estaba enamorando de él.

Apartó aquel pensamiento absurdo de su mente. Todo era una reacción ante la fuerza de su intenso, primitivo y descarado atractivo sexual. El estaba enamorado de Sam. Lo que sentía por Blaine no era más que lujuria, el morbo de lo prohibido.

La tentación de hacer lo que él había sugerido, relajarse y disfrutar, era inmensa. Sus ojos se anclaron en la figura de Blaine mientras lo veía caminar, devorando las poderosas y elegantes líneas de su cuerpo. Pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Echó a andar intentando dejar su mente en blanco y concentrarse en sus propios pasos y lo alcanzó justo cuando se disponía a abrir una pequeña puerta insertada en otra mucho mayor, de madera de roble, que constituía la entrada principal. Unas gruesas paredes de piedra en tonos color miel formaban un oscuro túnel que se abría a la luminosidad de un patio central, guardado por cuatro torres de piedra en las esquinas y rodeado por una galería de arcos. Era como entrar en un mundo de fantasía... peligroso; tan peligroso como el hombre que tenía a su lado, porque lo que él la hacía sentir también era una fantasía.

Suspiró aliviado al ver aparecer a una rotunda mujer vestida de negro. Pero el alivio duró poco tiempo. Blaine le habló en italiano y la mujer respondió con lo que parecía una reverencia de cortesía y se alejó; así que no podía ser, como Kurt había pensado en un primer momento, su prima.

—Chiara nos traerá algo fresco para beber. Ven.

Lo siguió a través de la penumbra de la galería hasta un gran recibidor abovedado de suelo de mármol que hacía retumbar sus pasos. Había una escalinata que parecía llegar hasta el techo, dos monumentales chimeneas de piedra y puertas de piedra que conducían a otra galería soleada desde donde se podía contemplar el paisaje y el jardín que había visto al llegar.

Se acomodaron en unas sillas de mimbre tapizadas que descansaban sobre el suelo de mármol. En el centro, sobre una mesita baja, había ya preparada una jarra de limonada y una bandeja de fruta.

—Tu jefe dejará que descanses diez minutos. Refréscate la garganta.

—Esto es precioso. Como una habitación al exterior —había estatuas a todo lo largo de la terraza y racimos colgantes de delicadas flores rosas de glicina que caían en cascada hasta el jardín.

De repente volvió a la realidad cuando notó que él le estaba observando. Era tan guapo... Quería alargar los brazos y tocarlo, recorrer la línea de sus sensuales labios con los dedos, cerrar aquellos ojos plateados con ardientes besos... Apretó los puños y contuvo la respiración porque aquello que sentía era una locura. El pertenecía a Rachel y el pertenecía a Sam... Pero no deseaba a Sam.

—Me alegro que haya algo a lo que das el visto bueno. Pero no vayas a sacar tu cuaderno todavía. Hay tiempo de sobra.

Tiempo era precisamente lo que no quería.

Con cada segundo que pasaba en su compañía la atracción hacia él se hacía cada vez mayor, arrastrándolo hacia el abismo.

—Me gustaría conocer a tu prima ahora y empezar con lo que he venido a hacer.

—¿No te lo he explicado? —Kurt sintió una punzada en el estomago—. Emilia está en Suiza por problemas de salud. La muerte de su marido, su empecinamiento en querer ser independiente y las pugnas con las autoridades públicas de urbanismo la han puesto al borde del colapso. Así que se ha ido a descansar, dejándome a mí que haga los honores.

Blaine se puso en pie lánguidamente y Kurt se envolvió con sus propios brazos. La inocencia plateada de aquellos ojos no le engañaba. Por supuesto que no le había dicho que estarían solos. Pero lo afrontaría con decisión. Tenía que hacerlo. La única persona a la que debía temer era el mismo. El no suponía un peligro real: no podía evitar flirtear, lo llevaba en sus genes italianos, pero en el fondo no iba con segundas intenciones.

—Scusi. Tengo que ocuparme de un asunto antes de empezar. Con tu permiso.

Lo dejó solo. Entonces se fue a por un vaso de agua y se sentó en la silla. Estaba listo y preparado para empezar a tomar notas cuando él apareció en la terraza.

—Quizá te gustaría enseñarme los pianos —sugirió—. Es todo lo que necesito de momento. Una vez esto esté funcionando como hotel, haremos una inspección en toda regla.

«Bien, muy bien», se dijo a sí mismo. Una explicación muy razonable para reducir su estancia al mínimo tiempo posible. No le cupo ninguna sospecha cuando Blaine le anunció:

—Mark está al teléfono. En el pequeño salón. Ven, te enseñaré el camino.

Era una habitación amplia con un techo de artesonado policromado. Tomó el teléfono seguro de que sólo querría asegurarse de que había llegado sin problemas, de que todo estaba bajo control y probablemente le diría que la necesitaba el lunes en la oficina. Pero dos segundos de conversación le bastaron para ponerse pálido.

—Escucha, tengo entendido que, según tú, no puedes pasar más de dos horas con el tema de Blaine. Pues olvídalo, Kurt —estaba de mal humor y presintió que le amenazaba—. Aparte de la posibilidad de que el castillo pase a engrosar la lista de ofertas para nuestros clientes, tener contento a ese hombre es de una importancia vital para nosotros en este momento. Hay que darle todo lo que pida. ¿Entiendes? Si quiere que te quedes una semana entera mirando con lupa cada rincón, pues lo haces. Es una orden.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kurt estaba furioso. ¿Acaso le divertía verle bailar al son que le tocaba? Pero también estaba furioso consigo mismo por haberse metido en aquella situación.

—Has estado contando cuentecitos, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué no harías para salirte con la tuya? ¿Eres consciente de que me podía haber costado el puesto?

Tan pronto como las palabras hubieron salido de su boca, se dio cuenta de que se había excedido y el encogimiento de hombros de Blaine y la forma elocuente en que abrió las manos vinieron a confirmárselo.

—Estas siendo injusto conmigo, Kurt. Sólo pretendía que tu mente desconectase un poco. Dabas la impresión de creer que lo que se esperaba de ti era que fueras corriendo de un sitio para otro como un tornado; pero yo sabía que Mark preferiría que te tomases tu tiempo e hicieras una inspección minuciosa. Considera el tiempo que pases aquí como unas vacaciones de trabajo. Y, mientras estás en ello, intenta relajarte. Lo estás haciendo bien. Cuando resultaste ser el ayudante personal de Jenson, quise darte una medalla, y después de aquella reunión inicial mis sospechas quedaron confirmadas: eres un hombre brillante que no teme al trabajo. Mark no te contrató para que hicieras té, así que no te va a despedir por un error de juicio.

¿Y quién era el responsable de aquel error de juicio? ¡El! ¡Todo era por su culpa! Pero lo que acabó por hacerla perder los estribos fue su «Quise darte una medalla» tan paternalista.

—No hace falta que te des palmaditas en la espalda. No acepté el trabajo de Mark por lo que tú me hubieras dicho, así que bórralo de tu mente. Y si estás pensando en repetirme tu consejo de que debería romper con Sam, ahórrate la saliva porque no es asunto tuyo.

Deseó haberse mordido la lengua porque él la miraba y sonreía con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho.

—Toma nota: yo no he mencionado a tu prometido, lo has hecho tú. Es un tema en el que tendremos que trabajar. Juntos. ¿Y ahora tenemos tiempo, ¿verdad? Todo el tiempo que haga falta. Pero, vayamos paso a paso. Yo no precipito las cosas. ¿Entiendes? No las precipito.

Durante todo el rato que había estado hablando, sus ojos le habían ido desnudando mentalmente, así que habría que ser idiota para no entender. Además, sabía que tenía intención de continuar con aquel juego, como si le divirtiese ver a su aburrido futuro cuñado volverse todo ingenuo y flaquearle las piernas. O pretendía simplemente hacer otra muesca en el poste de su cama mientras poseyera la libertad legal, que no moral, de hacerlo? Si en los años venideros, durante alguna celebración familiar, se le ocurría sonreírle y mirarle invitándole a recordar...

— Kurt , ¿qué pasa? —alargó una mano para tocarle la cara, pero el se echó hacia atrás bruscamente.

—Estoy desconcertado por la forma en que me has obligado a quedarme más tiempo del que me puedo permitir. Pero no te preocupes, puedo soportarlo.

—Me alegra oírlo. Los planes que habías hecho para el fin de semana y que tuviste que cancelar, ¿incluían a Sam?

—Pues mira por dónde, sí.

—Y eso te inquieta, y hace que estés tenso.

—No, no me inquieta —dijo la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, Sam nunca habría cancelado una cita con un cliente por el. Los negocios eran los negocios. Lo que le hacía sentirse culpable era la forma en que aquel hombre lograba hacerle sentir. Sacó las llaves del coche del bolso y se las tiró—. Aquí que me quedo. No pasa nada. Saca mi maleta del coche y luego dime cuál es mi habitación. En vista de que no hay prisa para ponerse a trabajar, me gustaría refrescarme un poco.

Por primera vez en su extraña relación, era el quien se había hecho con el mando y le convenía conservarlo. Sin embargo, había algo sospechoso en aquel andar pausado, algo que no encajaba y que le hizo fruncir el ceño a Kurt.

Sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando apareció Chiara para llevarle a su habitación y un hombre bajito que llevaba su equipaje y al que presentó como Alfredo, su marido.

—El señor Anderson está diciendo usted debe descansar —dijo en un inglés entrecortado—. ¿Esperarlo para la cena, piú tardi, capire? —arrugó la nariz al ver que Kurt no entendía y luego su cara se iluminó con una gran sonrisa—. Comida. L'ora nove —al tiempo que lo decía mostró nueve dedos y asintió con la cabeza deseando que Kurt entendiera.

Sí, había entendido. Tendría que quedarse merodeando por allí hasta que el señor se dignase a verle de nuevo para la cena... ¡a las nueve de la noche! Acababa de darle una lección: no debía darle órdenes y pretender que se sometiese. Era él quien mandaba.

La habitación que le habían asignado era preciosa y se concentró en ella para olvidarse de las malvadas manipulaciones de Blaine. Un suelo de madera reluciente, paredes blancas, techo de madera profusamente pintado con extrañas aves y flores y, en un extremo de la inmensa cama, un cabecero decorado con querubines, rosas y mujeres desnudas espectacularmente dotadas. De no haber sido porque se trataba obviamente de una antigüedad de valor incalculable, se habría ruborizado de la cabeza a los pies.

No pudo resistirse a la blancura de la colcha y estirarse y cerrar los ojos sólo unos segundos. Cuando los abrió, la habitación estaba bañada con los colores de la puesta de sol, por única iluminación una lámpara de mesilla que desprendía una luz tenue que delineaba las facciones de una figura que le cortó la respiración, de un cuerpo poderoso que despertaba en ella las pasiones más primitivas.

Blaine. No supo si pronunció su nombre en voz alta; sólo sabía que había perdido la batalla: se había enamorado del hombre que iba a casarse con su hermana. Sintió un dolor agudo, un dolor físico inevitable, y se dio la vuelta para enterrar su repulsión hacia sí mismo en la almohada, pero él se inclinó y le capturó la barbilla entre los dedos, enviando con su roce cientos de descargas eléctricas por los huesos de Kurt.

—Chiara está preparando la cena. He venido a enseñarte cómo llegar abajo. Debías de estar agotado para quedarte tan profundamente dormidp, Kurt.

Le acarició las mejillas con el dorso de la mano haciéndolo estremecer, apenas capaz de contener la espiral de deseo que nacía en su interior. Y cuando le rozó la comisura de los labios con la punta de los dedos, el apartó la cara salvajemente y se aferré de nuevo a la almohada. Obviamente él malinterpretó la causa de su pánico.

—La cena tardará unos diez minutos. No te preocupes. Dúchate mientras yo busco algo fresco para que te pongas. Nos ahorrará tiempo.

—No hace falta —lo último que quería era que revolviera en sus cosas. No podría soportar esa clase de intimidad.

Venga, no te quedes ahí parado. Estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Entró en el baño, porque estar en la misma habitación que él, respirar el mismo aire, le comprimía las venas y le estrujaba el corazón. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado del futuro marido de su hermana? Se sentía culpable, avergonzado y fundamentalmente estúpido. Tampoco podía ya casarse con Sam. Y aunque ocurriese un milagro y se desenamorase de Blaine, siempre tendría los recuerdos y compararía. Nunca Sam le había hecho sentir nada parecido; sentir que su sola presencia hacía que la vida fuese más radiante, más intensa, más enriquecedora.., que mereciese más la pena vivir.

Empezó a temblar de arriba abajo y se metió en la ducha. La puerta del baño no tenía pestillo; no lo creía capaz de invadir su intimidad hasta ese punto, pero cualquier gesto de acercamiento, fuese de la clase que fuese, sería demasiado para que su pobre corazón demente lo pudiera resistir, así que se duchó en un tiempo récord. Salió del baño envuelto en una toalla. En esos momentos, entró él y dejó sobre un taburete la ropa que había tenido el detalle de elegir, sin mirarle, ni siquiera una vez.

—Cinco minutos, ¿vale?

Se le encendieron las mejillas cuando vio el traje negro con los zapatos negros y unos calzoncillos blancos de seda . Cerró los ojos desesperado ¿Qué demonios le había impulsado a ir de compras al saber que iba a reunirse con Blaine el fin de semana y comprar ropa que sabía nunca tendría el valor de ponerse? Pero volver a la habitación a por su blusa beige era impensable porque le acusaría de estar perdiendo el tiempo. Le preguntaría si le daba miedo ponerse el traje negro y le haría sentirse más consciente aún de su desnudez, y de su deseo por que le arrancase la toalla, le tocase, le abrazase...

Una vez más tuvo que desterrar aquellos pensamientos demenciales de su mente. No quiso mirarse en el espejo y tampoco quiso mirarlo a él cuando salió del baño y se puso los zapatos que también le había elegido, porque si lo miraba él podría leer en sus ojos una emoción terrorífica y primitiva, demasiado nueva y desgarradora como para disimular, sobre todo para alguien tan inexperto como el se sabía.

Viéndole moverse por la habitación, Blaine sintió cómo una brasa de deseo prohibido se instalaba en su costado. Desde el momento en que lo había visto en su pedida de mano, había sentido pena por el, siempre a la sombra de su irresistible hermana mayor y a punto de casarse con un tipo estirado que creía que podía mangonearlo y moldearlo a su gusto, sin darle lugar a encontrarse a sí mismo y descubrir lo que quería ser en la vida. Por eso había tomado la determinación de hacer lo que estuviera en su mano para abrirle los ojos a sus propias posibilidades. Le había tomado el pelo, se había mofado de el, había flirteado, le había demostrado lo que significaba ser besado de veras, porque, a pesar de estar comprometida con el tipo estirado, su instinto le había dicho que todavía no había despertado sexualmente.

Blaine apretó los puños en los bolsillos de los pantalones negros que llevaba, con una chaqueta color crema y camisa de seda también crema. Casi no podía creer cómo el traje negro que le había elegido le sentaba tan bien haciendo que sus dedos deseasen explorar aquel cuerpo, que su boca ardiese por lamer aquel pene dentro de la fina tela. Un segundo más y sucumbiría a su necesidad de tocarle; le arrancaría el traje y le besaría todo el cuerpo hasta la saciedad. Sus planes para la metamorfosis de Kurt se habían vuelto en su contra. Aquello tenía que acabar.

—Ya hemos hecho esperar bastante a Chiara. ¿Nos vamos?

Kurt levantó la cabeza, y lo miró de frente. Percibía un leve fruncimiento de ceño entre sus siniestros ojos y las comisuras de sus sensuales labios habían desaparecido. Así que haberlo hecho esperar lo había molestado. Eso le dolía, y no debería.

—Por supuesto. Vámonos. Estoy desfallecido —lo siguió tenso y rígido, intentando mantener la compostura y olvidarse de su proximidad, hasta que llegaron a la galería—. Es fabuloso —el ambiente iluminado por antorchas doradas, una mesa para dos y el aire perfumado por las rosas que caían en cascada desde la terraza creaban una atmósfera romántica—. Los invitados podrían cenar aquí si lo prefieren. Aunque, por supuesto, desconozco lo cerca que está de la sala propuesta como comedor, puesto que no he tenido la oportunidad de ver lo planos todavía, pero...

—No seas tan quisquilloso —se sentó Blaine enfrente de el—. Todo lo que dices suena a acusación. No seas tan serio, ¿quieres?

Kurt tragó saliva. Quizá su comentario y su tono de voz habían sido demasiado agresivos, ¡pero no tenía por qué mostrar que tan abiertamente que el no era de su agrado!

—¿Son todos los italianos tan arrogantes? —desvió la mirada al vaso de Chianti que le había servido y luego su rostro se tensó al notar la fuerza de sus ojos plateados en Kurt, obligándole a levantar de nuevo la barbilla y mirarlo a la cara.

—Yo soy mitad y mitad, no lo olvides. Puede que tenga mi parte de arrogancia italiana, pero me falta la sutileza innata —se encogió de hombros—. Soy mestizo, y los mestizos juegan sucio si es necesario —se le quedó mirando a la cara, con esa belleza tensa y preocupada. Lucharía como pudiera para repeler aquella peligrosa atracción; sustituiría incluso aquella creciente tensión sexual por un antagonismo directo si hacía falta—. Come. Chiara se ha tomado muchas molestias y antes has dicho que estabas desfallecido.

Pues no lo estaba. Había mentido -mintió Kurt. Por Otro lado, debería estar contento porque de repente él se había dado cuenta de que no le gustaba y había dejado de flirtear y tomarle el pelo. Y si le encontraba soso y aburrido, mejor que mejor; así le dejaría marchar al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, se sentía dolido. Para cuando Chiara llevó el segundo plato, el silencio se había hecho tan insoportable que pensó que algo de conversación ayudaría.

—¿Tienes muchos parientes en Italia aparte de tu prima?

—Montones —contestó con sequedad, empujando su plato a medio terminar en un gesto de impaciencia.

—¿Los ves a menudo? ¿Naciste en Italia o en Inglaterra? A lo mejor incluso tienes tu propia casa aquí.

—¡Menuda cantidad de preguntas! —parecía más relajado, como si la conversación sobre sus orígenes fuese territorio seguro—. Nací aquí, en la Toscana. A veces me llama. Lo siento muy dentro del corazón, como una pérdida, un pesar.

—¿Te gustaría volver a construir tu hogar aquí?

—Cuando llegue el momento, sí.

Es decir, cuando Rachel y él lleven casados un año o dos y estén listos para empezar una familia. Era lógico. Y le dolía.

—Yo nací en una villa a orillas del río Amo, a las afueras de Pisa. Por entonces mi familia había logrado medrar a través de los años y dejar atrás sus orígenes como agricultores. Mi padre era el presidente del banco que había creado mi bisabuelo y se había casado con una chica inglesa de familia bien. Mi madre no era feliz en Italia y cuando mi padre murió nos trasladamos a Londres. Nunca ha regresado.

—¿Cuántos años tenias cuando murió tu padre? —gracias a Dios no lo estaba mirando, porque así le daba la oportunidad de devorarlo con los ojos, de estudiar aquellas facciones delgadas y oscuras, la suavidad con la que le caía el pelo, su mandíbula masculina, sus crueles pero sensuales labios, y de grabar su imagen en la mente, en secreto, porque la imagen de él era todo lo que tendría. Luego bajó rápidamente los ojos cuando se giró para contestarle.

—Trece. Me enviaron a un colegio público y la única deferencia que tuvieron por mi sangre italiana fue la promesa de que seguiría los pasos de mi padre en lo referente a mi carrera profesional.

Blaine se dio cuenta de que mirarlo había sido un gran error. La tensión volvía a acumularse. Pero, una vez hecho, se sentía incapaz de apartar los ojos del pálido óvalo de su rostro, enmarcado por ese pelo; la luz dorada de las antorchas hacía de sus carnosos labios un misterio, suavizaba aquellos hombros cremosos ... No le resultaría difícil faltar al honor. ¡Los cielos sabían que el deseo era mutuo! Tenía que destruir el hechizo en ese mismo instante, aunque le doliese tanto como a el...

—¿Hay algo más que quieras saber? —preguntó con voz áspera—. ¿El número que calzaba cuando tenía diez años, cuándo dejé de usar pañales, cuándo me destetaron? —Apuró su vaso de vino y lo dejó bruscamente en la mesa—. Si no, ¿podríamos acabar la conversación? Me está aburriendo.

El dolor que se apoderó del corazón de Kurt era algo que nunca había experimentado. Le había estado hablando con delicadeza, sus palabras la habían sumido en una cálida atmósfera de intimidad y, durante unos momentos mágicos, se había sentido cercano a él, parte de él.

—Siento haberte aburrido —acertó a decir. Tenía un gran nudo en la garganta y se le había secado la boca. Se levantó con intención de marcharse caminando con dignidad, pero las piernas no le respondían y habló para evitar romper a llorar—. No me culpes si estás acostumbrado a estar en compañía de gente más animada. Fuiste tú quien insistió en que me quedase, así que prepárate para aburrirte como una ostra.

Ahora sí tenía que marcharse. No podría soportar oír su réplica. Se levantó, pero sus piernas le traicionaron enviándolo contra el borde de la mesa cuando intentó rodearla y aquella última humillación fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Las lágrimas que había estado intentando retener valientemente inundaron su rostro y un sollozo incontenible estalló en su pecho. Se llevó las manos a la cara para esconder aquella ignominia final y, por encima de su respiración entrecortada y de los latidos irregulares de su corazón, oyó el tintineo de la vajilla al ser la mesa apartada de un golpe.

—¡Kurt, no! —sus brazos eran como bandas de acero cuando la rodearon—. No puedo soportarlo. Lo siento. ¡Lo siento! No llores. Por favor, no llores.

Su voz era áspera, pero no como antes; no era desagrado, era otra cosa. Algo que hacía que a Kurt le diera vueltas la cabeza, algo que frenó el río de lágrimas y que irradió ondas de encendida pasión por sus venas cuando sus brazos le estrecharon con fuerza, fundiéndose en un solo cuerpo y haciéndole comprender ese algo inevitable y responderlo totalmente entregado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

La oleada de deseo era demasiado intensa como para luchar contra ella. Kurt le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Blaine gimió desesperadamente ante la respuesta de su propio cuerpo; luego se apoderó de la boca de Kurt y el se rindió a la embestida salvaje provocada por la urgencia de ambos.

La invasión de la lengua de Blaine desencadenó una explosión de impulsos salvajes por todo su cuerpo y, cuando la punta de su lengua se enroscó en la de él instintivamente, la respuesta indómita de Blaine despertó en el una excitación sexual que hasta entonces nunca había conocido.

A medida que la dureza y urgencia dominante de su erección bombeaba contra la suavidad de su vientre, Kurt se desmoronó contra él, transportado a un mundo de éxtasis, a un caleidoscopio de amor en todas sus facetas en el que lo único que existía era el amor que sentía por él y la necesidad que tenían el uno del otro.

—Kurt! —musitó tomándolo en brazos y regresando en seguida a su boca mientras la llevaba hasta la habitación.

Blaine le bajó la cremallera del pantalón con manos temblorosas y se lo quitó lentamente, como prolongando el tiempo. El le fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa poco a poco y frotó sus pezones erguidos contra aquel pecho varonil buscando el contacto de su piel. El soltó un gemido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados durante un instante antes de volver a devorarle la boca, los párpados, los hoyuelos de detrás de las orejas y luego todo el cuello, descendiendo irremisiblemente para lamer apasionadamente los pechos, como había deseado hacer desde que le había visto con aquel traje negro.

Lo alzó una vez más en brazos y lo llevó a la cama. Kurt sintió una punzada feroz en la boca del estómago cuando él se desnudó y contempló el brillo satinado de su piel, la desesperada necesidad en sus ojos plateados y la magnificencia de su cuerpo... El lo rodeó con sus brazos lentamente, casi con adoración.

Al despertarse Kurt se sentía tan inundado de emociones tan profundas, tan intensas que le maravilló que su pequeño cuerpo pudiera contenerlas todas sin romperse en miles de pedacitos de éxtasis.

Sin abrir los ojos, sabía que Blaine seguía dormido a su lado. Respiraba lenta y apaciblemente y sentía el calor de su cuerpo desnudo bajo el brazo. La tentación de despertarlo era muy fuerte, pero se contuvo. Retiró su brazo con mucho cuidado y se apoyó sobre el codo, y al mirarlo su corazón se encogió con un amor tan intenso que hacía daño. Era tan bello: la sombra de aquellas pestañas oscuras se reflejaba en los marcados pómulos de su rostro y, dormido, sus labios se abrían ligeramente invitando a la tentación.

Pero, más que ninguna otra cosa, Blaine había refrenado su pasión con dulce consideración, como si hubiera pensado que era virgen. Y cuando le había penetrado finalmente, totalmente, Kurt había susurrado su nombre y él le había hecho sentir especial al decirle:

— ¡Dios! Nunca me había sentido tan bien después de hacerlo. Por cierto Kurt mi nombre completo es Blaine Devon Anderson. Ahora Kurt se empezaba a preguntar si realmente se había acostado con su hermana y él por qué le habría dicho su nombre completo. Tenía muchas ganas de saberlo. Aquella frase le azotó de repente y tuvo que abrazarse a sí mismo en un intento vano por contener el shock, el terrible, inevitable e incontenible azote de la culpabilidad.

Había pasado la noche con el futuro marido de su hermana, habían hecho el amor una y otra vez, a cada cual más apasionada, más tumultuosa, más profunda que la anterior. Era la máxima traición y no tenía claro que pudiera vivir con ello. A menos que Blaine no hubiera podido evitarlo tampoco y se hubiera enamorado tan perdidamente de el como el de Blaine.

Se mordió el labio inferior y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, pensando en lo dolida que se sentiría Rachel. Y su madre no volvería a dirigirle la palabra; le tacharía de ladrón, de haber robado a su maravillosa hija el hombre que le correspondía.

Cerró los ojos. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. En cuanto Blaine se despertase hablarían de ello con calma, como dos adultos que eran. Pero cuando él pronunció su nombre todas sus buenas intenciones de tener una charla racional se desvanecieron.

—Blaine... ¡te quiero tanto que hasta me duele! —lo miró con sus profundos ojos verdes, sabedor de que entre los dos arreglarían las cosas. Pero él no se movió. Su rostro era como una máscara de acero—. ¿Blaine?

Había un tono lastimero en la voz de Kurt que lo hizo odiarse a sí mismo. Nunca olvidaría la noche que acababan de pasar juntos. El se había entregado con todo su amor, dulzura y generosidad, pero él debería haberse controlado. Kurt se merecía algo más que una aventura de una noche o un encuentro furtivo; se merecía fidelidad, un compromiso para toda una vida. Sabía que tenía que hacerle ver que sus emociones no eran más que un capricho; le quería demasiado y necesitaba hacérselo comprender. Y sólo había una manera de hacerlo.

—Olvidémonos de lo que acabas de decir, ¿de acuerdo? Tú no sabes lo que es el amor, créeme. Sam te ha tenido a dieta estricta todo este tiempo. Lo que sientes por mí no es más que un capricho, te lo prometo. Nunca antes habías experimentado algo así y piensas que es amor —le mordisqueó los pezones impidiendo que el pudiera responderle y decirle que se había enamorado de él antes de llevarle a la cama, que el sexo no tenía nada que ver con lo que el sentía—. Y esto —continuó implacable a medida que sus manos se deslizaban hasta sus caderas—. Y esto —siguió acariciándole el vientre y luego más abajo, rozando con pausada sensualidad el pene, haciendo que se le acelerase el pulso—. Esto es de lo que te has enamorado. No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse; es algo completamente natural, pero no lo tomes por lo que no es —le plantó un beso en los labios y salió de la cama—. Nos vemos en el desayuno dentro de media hora.

Kurt se quedó mirando el hueco vacío de la cama y luego, lentamente, su corazón se encogió de humillación. Le había utilizado, simple y llanamente. La rabia la encendió por dentro, empujándolo a saltar de la cama dispuesta a decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de él, a explicarle cómo el amor puede muy fácilmente convertirse en odio, a hacer el trabajo que había ido a hacer y regresar a Inglaterra en cuanto terminase. Se puso un traje rojo y unos pantalones a juego y bajó las escaleras.

Chiara se lo encontró en el amplio recibidor y le condujo hasta una pequeña habitación de techo artesonado. Había una mesa redonda junto a la ventana preparada con el desayuno, pero no tenía intención de comer nada.

Blaine ya estaba allí, enfrascado en la lectura de los papeles que tenía en la mano. Al oírle llegar, alzó la vista y sus ojos repasaron lentamente los pantalones rojos ajustados y el traje que llevaba puestos. Luego endureció su expresión.

—Primero desayunaremos y luego nos pondremos a trabajar.

El mero pensamiento de la comida le daba arcadas a Kurt. ¿Cómo podía Blaine actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si nunca le hubiera oído decir que lo quería? ¿Cómo podía hablarle como si fuera un desconocido?

—Quiero marcharme antes de que se haga de noche, pero, lo primero de todo, quiero que sepas que no voy a tolerar que me sigas insultando.

—¿Insultando? ¿Cuándo te he insultado, Kurt? ¡no me digas que no lo sabes! Te diré que me insultas cada vez que me miras de esa forma —se volvió hacia la ventana—. Te dije lo que sentía por ti y tú me contestaste diciéndome que me consideras un estúpido hambriento de sexo. Me trataste como a un fulano y, si eso no es un insulto, ¡entonces yo estoy ciego!

—Kurt... —las manos de Blaine se posaron sobre sus hombros. Kurt lo rechazó violentamente y retrocedió hasta encontrarse atrapado contra la ventana—. Está bien —levantó las manos para que viera que no intentaría tocarle—. No creo que seas un estúpido, ni mucho menos. Y en cuanto a lo otro, mantengo lo que dije.

—Que lo único que necesitaba era un hombre y que cualquier hombre hubiera valido dado el estado de mis hormonas. No intentes hacerme creer que he caído en tus garras, porque no lo he hecho. Sigo teniendo mi orgullo —al decirlo rompió a llorar desconsolado.

—¡Crece de una vez Kurt! Te he demostrado que eres capaz de ser cualquier cosa que te propongas. Admito que te deseo, que me excitas más de lo que soy capaz de soportar, ¡pero eso no significa que tenga que caminar el resto de mi vida agarrado de tu mano! —si por él hubiera sido, habría salido de allí, porque no podía decir más, pero el dolor en aquellos preciosos ojos verdes lo venció—. Mira, voy a poner todas mis cartas sobre la mesa —se dio cuenta de que tendría que ser sincero con Kurt.

Le debía una explicación de porqué no podía aceptar el regalo de su amor. Era tentador, pero aceptarlo supondría utilizarlo. Una aventura en secreto, fuera o no prolongada, no era lo que quería para Kurt. Cuando comprendiera que nada en el mundo lo haría cambiar sus planes, enamorarse de el y casarse, Kurt ya no querría tener nada más que ver con él.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos y lo hablamos? Luego, una vez hayas tenido tiempo para digerirlo tranquilamente, me dirás si sigues sintiendo lo mismo.

Se acercó a la mesa, apartó los papeles que había estado leyendo, Kurt pudo ver que eran los planos del hotel, y sirvió café para los dos.

A pesar de que se había dicho que se marcharía de allí tan pronto como pudiese, un pequeño hilo de esperanza se apoderó de su corazón. Quizá Blaine fuese a confesarle lo culpable y atormentado que se sentía. ¡Pobrecito! Iba a casarse con su hermana pero se había enamorado de el, y se sentía incómodo por ello, pero era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que no sería justo casarse con Rachel si quería a otra persona.

Se sentaron a la mesa. El alzó los ojos con una mirada dura.

—No voy a fingir que me arrepiento de lo que sucedió anoche. Sería imposible. Fue maravilloso. Yo tenía hambre de ti y todavía lo tengo. Sin embargo, no debería haber sucedido. Sabes por qué, ¿verdad? —claro que lo sabía: por su próxima boda con Rachel. Asintió en silencio—. Vamos a tener que hablar de todo... —se calló y frunció el ceño al oír el sonido de unos pasos rompiendo la quietud de la mañana.

¿Podría ser Chiara que venía a retirar el desayuno intacto?, se preguntó Kurt. Pero dudaba de que aquel taconeo proviniese del ama de llaves. Blaine giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, expectante, y Kurt contuvo la respiración. De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Rachel, dejando a su paso una estela dorada de gloriosa sensualidad. Estiró los brazos hacia ellos.

— ¡Sorpresa! —Blaine ya se había levantado y estaba preparado para recibirla cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos—. ¿Estás contento de verme, cariño? Tenía que ir a Roma a ver a alguien y no podía marcharme sin venir a verte. Además, tenemos que discutir algunos detalles; mamá y yo no nos ponemos de acuerdo. ¿Están bien doce damas de honor o sería excesivo?

—Decidas lo que decidas, me gustará, ya lo sabes... o deberías saberlo. Al fin y al cabo, será tu gran día.

Kurt se puso en pie a duras penas, sintiéndose físicamente mal. Al moverse, los otros dos se percataron de su presencia. Habían estado demasiado ensimismados el uno en el otro como para prestarle atención. Rachel le miró extrañada, como sino reconociera a su propio hermano.

—¡Santo Dios! No te había reconocido. ¿Qué te has hecho? —se refería al traje rojo y los zapatos a juego. La mirada que le lanzó Rachel le hizo sentir como si tuviera cinco años y hubiera estado disfrazándose con la ropa de su padre. Iba a tener que salir de allí caminando con naturalidad, fingiendo que no estaba profundamente dolido—. Sam me dijo que estabas haciendo no sé qué trabajo para Blaine. Estaba furioso porque te había pedido que fueras a hacerle la visita a una anciana tía suya o algo así —se deshizo de los brazos que la rodeaban y se alisó su vestido amarillo—. ¡Madre mía, menudo viaje! Un avión de Roma a Pisa y luego un taxi hasta aquí. Pensé que nunca encontraríamos este sitio; el taxista no lo conocía y tuvo que andar consultando un viejo mapa que llevaba. Por cierto, hermanito, un consejo sobre Sam. Si sigues empeñada en continuar con tu trabajo, lo perderás. No está tan colado como para no mirar a otras personas. Si lo has retenido hasta ahora, ha sido porque eras dócil y dependiente —entrecerró los ojos y observó su atrevido trajeo rojo—. Seamos sinceros, no hay mucho más. Y debajo de esa máscara, Sam no es tan imperturbable como parece. De hecho, conseguimos mantener una conversación esclarecedora después de haberlo tranquilizado por el asunto de su tía. Bueno, y ahora, cariño —se volvió hacia el italiano—, dame de desayunar y hablaremos de nuestras cosas y de todos los preparativos.

—Yo os dejo —tomó los planos de la mesa con dedos temblorosos—. Me los llevo para estudiarlos.

Oyó cómo Blaine le llamaba con la voz distorsionada por la tensión, pero siguió caminando, sin girarse para responder. No podía, simplemente no podía. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y subió a su habitación.

Se obligó a pensar exclusivamente en lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que estudiar los planos y hacerle un informe a Mark incluyendo en él su opinión personal, hacer las maletas y dejarle los planos a Blaine en la mesa de desayuno, junto con una nota diciéndole que ya había visto todo lo que necesitaba y que se había ido.

Aquel lugar parecía desierto cuando se marchó. Habría querido despedirse de Chiara y darle las gracias, pero no iría a buscarla porque corría el riesgo de encontrarse con los otros y no quería saber dónde estaban ni lo que estaban haciendo. No quería pensar en ninguno de los dos. Jamás.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Hola mamá. ¿Qué tal va todo? —Kurt llevaba en Londres más de tres semanas y era la primera vez que llamaba a casa. Había enviado un par de postales simplemente para saludar y decir que tenía mucho trabajo y no podría ir a verlos en un tiempo. También le había enviado a Sam postales parecidas. Tenía remordimientos porque sabía que ya debería haberle dicho que no podía casarse con él, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a nadie de momento. Y, gracias a Dios, Sam tampoco había intentado ponerse en contacto con el.

Escuchó a su madre contarle con pelos y señales los últimos cotilleos y acontecimientos de la ciudad, hasta que la interrumpió y le preguntó lo que realmente quería saber y que era el motivo de su llamada.

—¿Ha vuelto ya Rachel de Italia?

—¡Hace siglos! —Jessica rió con esa risa falsa que le decía a Kurt que pensaba que era un tonoa—. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Estamos tan liadas, que apenas lo creerías. Hay muchas cosas que preparar y que hacer.

—¿Y cuándo es el gran día? —necesitaba saberlo. Le pediría a Mark que le enviase fuera del país y así podría fingir que era un trabajo de importancia vital que no se podía posponer. Haría cualquier cosa, incluso mentir, con tal de no ver al hombre del que estaba enamorado casarse con su hermana.

—¿Así que te lo ha contado? —Jessica parecía sorprendida y no muy contenta—. Iba a ser el secreto mejor guardado hasta el último minuto.

Nos ha amenazado a todos con las más graves consecuencias si se nos ocurría decir nada a nadie. Aunque supongo que sintió que te lo tenía que decir. Eres su hermano —«¡Bienvenido a la familia!», pensó Kurt, preguntándose si la razón por la que Rachel quería mantener sus planes de boda en secreto era porque no estaba del todo segura del compromiso de Blaine—. Bueno —continuó su madre—, será dentro de cuatro semanas. No te puedes imaginar la cantidad de cosas que hay que organizar... ¡ y reorganizar, porque tu hermana no para de cambiar de idea! Pero claro, no se la puede culpar por ello; al fin y al cabo, será su gran día y quiere que todo salga perfecto. Por supuesto, hay una lista de invitados que cada día es más larga; pero no podemos tardar demasiado en llevarla a imprimir. Y luego están las flores, los fotógrafos... Tu padre se está comportando de la manera más razonable y se mantiene al margen, excepto para firmar cheques. Como él dice, ¡eso ya es más que suficiente!

Kurt había sido estúpido al tener la esperanza de que se cancelase la boda, de que Blaine le hubiera dicho a Rachel que estaba enamorado de otra persona. Sin embargo, la boda seguía adelante y sabía que si, en ese momento, le decía a su madre que había decidido no casarse con Sam, la única respuesta que recibiría sería: «¡Qué bien!», y luego seguiría contándole todos los pormenores del banquete, describiéndole el vestido de Rachel y la luna de miel. Nadie de su familia parpadearía siquiera ante la noticia de la ruptura de su compromiso. Todos estarían demasiado ocupados y felices por el matrimonio de la maravillosa Rachel con uno de los hombres más deseados de la última década como para dedicarle a ella un solo pensamiento.

—Tengo que colgar, mamá, están llamando a la puerta —cualquier excusa era buena para acabar con aquel monólogo que tanto daño le hacía.

—¡Así que estás ahí! Me voy a poner una mascarilla. ¿Te apetece ayudarme?

La animada voz de Niccy apenas pudo penetrar en la densa niebla de su amargura. Su amiga iba a salir esa tarde con un chico nuevo, Se conocían hacía meses y de repente él había empezado a mostrar interés, y Niccy parecía dispuesta a corresponderlo.

—¿Perdona?

—Kurt, ¿qué te pasa? —dejó de sonreír y se puso seria—. ¿Has estado al teléfono? ¿Malas noticias?

—No —se mordió el labio. No eran malas noticias, eran las peores.

—Dime qué pasa. Y no me respondas: «nada». Desde que volviste de Italia te has estado comportando como si no mereciera la pena vivir. Excepto por el trabajo. No paras nunca y has perdido peso, cosa que no me extraña con lo poco que comes. Así que dímelo; quizá eso te ayude —la abrazó tiernamente para consolarle y aquello fue el detonante. Kurt rompió a llorar desconsolado.

—He sido un idiota. Y cosas peores. ¡Me odio!

Mientras Niccy le conducía hasta el salón y le hacía sentarse en el sofá, se lo contó todo. Todo. No se guardó nada, castigándose a sí mismo y, por extraño que pareciera, se sintió aliviado en cierta manera, como si fuera más fácil aceptar sus propios sentimientos al expresarlos en voz alta.

—Bébete esto — le había servido una generosa copa de brandy y se la puso en las manos.

—Creo que lo odio profundamente. Es mi obligación, ¿no?

—No me extraña. Por lo que me cuentas, ¡es una rata de cloaca!

—Supongo que es uno de esos hombres con el libido demasiado subido. A lo mejor no puede remediarlo; si no, ¿por qué iba a seducirme cuando está a punto de casarse con Rachel, tan guapa y encantadora? Pero claro, él es un animal lascivo y yo estaba disponible y más que dispuesto, así que me utilizó. Cuando le dije que estaba enamorado de él, pensó que era una broma. Me explicó de forma muy gráfica lo que, en su cínica opinión, él pensaba que era. Sólo sexo. No es que se estuviera quejando —dio vueltas al líquido ambarino de la copa y lo apuró de un trago—. Probablemente me habría llevado a la cama todas y cada una de las noches que hubiera pasado allí, y yo se lo habría permitido porque estaba enamorado... y absolutamente cegado. Pero Rachel se presentó de improviso y eso es lo que me produce pesadillas.

—¿Sentido de culpabilidad? ¡Oh, pobre Kurt! ¿Y qué hay de Sam? ¿Se lo vas a contar?

—¿Lo que ocurrió? No. Está claro que no me puedo casar con él, pero no le diré nada de Blaine.. . Iría directamente a contárselo a Rachel. No puede soportarlo y probablemente para él estaría justificado el decirle que su futuro marido no es capaz de ser fiel ni dos minutos. Sam siempre ha dicho que Rachel necesitaba que le bajasen los humos, y esa noticia causaría el efecto deseado. De lo que no estoy seguro es de si decírselo a Rachel o no —miró a su amiga con los ojos llenos de angustia—. ¿Tú qué crees? Si él carece de principios como para dar rienda suelta a su insaciable apetito sexual y es capaz de hacerle el amor a su futuro cuñado justo semanas antes de su boda, imagínate lo que debe ser la vida a su lado; ¡Rachel nunca sabrá dónde está ni qué está haciendo ni con quién lo está haciendo! Será un mal trago, pero...

—No digas nada —le aconsejó Niccy—. No resolvería nada. Ella te odiaría el resto de su vida, lógicamente, y me atrevo a decir que la boda seguiría adelante como si nada. Blaine Anderson es un buen partido. Rachel no lo dejaría escapar por lo que ella consideraría un pequeño desliz. Se convencería a sí misma de que tú fuiste el culpable. Mi consejo es que los dejes en paz, que sigan con sus vidas y que tú sigas con la tuya. No eres el primer hombre que se enamora de una rata y tampoco el último —su voz se suavizó—. ¿Estás seguro de lo de Sam? Parecías tan convencido de que era el hombre perfecto para ti. Quizá cuando te sobrepongas de este episodio con Blaine te arrepientas de haber roto con Sam. ¿No podrías explicárselo, pedirle que te dé tiempo?

—No —dijo con determinación. Le llevaría mucho tiempo superar el hecho de haberse enamorado locamente por primera vez en su vida. No era algo que se olvidase en uno o dos meses y que pudiera desterrar de su memoria, como Niccy parecía pensar—. Hay algo que sí hizo por mí: me cambió. Me hizo ver que la vida está llena de posibilidades, me descubrió un montón de cosas, hasta el punto de que ahora ya no podría casarme con Sam, incluso aunque nunca me hubiese enamorado de Blaine. No puedo pasarme el resto de mis días siendo lo que Sam y mis padres, sobre todo mi madre, esperan que sea: hacendoso, callado, conformista... Y cambiando de tema —se puso en pie, tambaleándose ligeramente por culpa del brandy—. Como no te muevas, llegarás tarde a tu cita. Gracias por escucharme, por hacerme hablar. Me ha sido de gran ayuda, de verdad.

De gran ayuda porque le había hecho ver que la vida continuaba, se dijo a la mañana siguiente. Incluso se había obligado a desayunar como es debido antes de marcharse a trabajar y había reavivado en ella el interés por su imagen y aspecto físico. Se había puesto su traje favorito: un vaquero azul marino y una chaqueta blanca que resaltaba el verde de sus ojos y la delicada curva de sus labios de coral. A pesar de todo, nunca olvidaría a Blaine, pensó mientras encendía su ordenador. Nunca.

Cuando Mark entró en la oficina, estaba tan enfrascado en su trabajo haciendo números que apenas lo miró, hasta que lo oyó decir:

—Tienes la tarde libre. Anoche me llamó Blaine a casa. Dijo que quizá vuestra reunión se alargase un poco, de ahí lo de la elasticidad de tu descanso para comer. Tiene que tratarse de algún asunto del hotel de su prima, así que asegúrate de llevarte la parte que más interese del informe. Si hubiera sido algo relacionado con su respaldo financiero, me habría pedido a mí que me reuniese con él.

Por un momento, estuvo tentado de ir detrás de Mark y suplicarle que fuera él en su lugar. Pero el sentido común le hizo quedarse sentado en su silla. Aunque detestase la idea de volver a verlo, una vocecita interior le advertía que quizá fuera la única oportunidad que tendría de decirle que su comportamiento promiscuo haría daño a su hermana y arruinaría su matrimonio. Porque, aunque siempre había sido un segundón al lado de Rachel, la quería y quería que fuese feliz.

Al filo de la una del mediodía, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió nervioso de su despacho. El le estaba esperando y enseguida supo que nada podría inmunizarlo contra el impacto que le causaba. Alto, tenía esa gracia que le daba derecho a vestir elegantes trajes que le sentaban como si se los hubieran hecho a la medida. Y ese rostro, enmarcado por una oscura y sedosa nube de pelo, era el sueño de cualquier gay. Kurt tragó saliva y se aferró a su maletín. Blaine le miró intensamente a los ojos, sin sonreír.

—Estoy listo —se apresuró a decir con dificultad—. Cuando quieras.

—Por supuesto.

Seguía mirándolo a los ojos, los labios tensos, y Kurt desvió la mirada rápidamente porque aquel nivel de intensidad le ponía más que nervioso. Se dirigió a la puerta. Había un taxi esperando.

—He plasmado las ideas que tengo para el hotel de tu prima en papel —dijo para asegurarse de que desde el principio la reunión se dedicaría exclusivamente a los negocios—. Después de hablar con Mark, he añadido algunas sugerencias. Lo tengo todo aquí. Podríamos haberlo enviado por correo, no era necesaria esta reunión. Pero puedes decirle a Emilia que el proyecto promete mucho desde el punto de vista de Jenson.

—Esta reunión es absolutamente necesaria —dijo con dureza—. Y no tiene nada que ver con los planes de Emilia.

Había que ser muy tonto para no adivinar qué tenía Blaine en mente, pensó. Le iba a pedir que no dijese nada sobre su noche de pasión. Había cometido una imprudencia y no quería que Rachel se enterase. Kurt deseaba estar a miles de kilómetros de allí, en vez de encontrarse confinado en un espacio tan pequeño al lado del hombre del que estaba enamorado y a la vez tan distante.

El restaurante elegido para comer era un sitio obviamente caro, con mesas elegantemente vestidas y separadas entre sí lo bastante como para garantizar la intimidad; el ambiente era selecto, apenas se oía un murmullo, un templo para el disfrute de un buen vino, exquisita comida y una conversación sofisticada.

—¿Pido por ti? —levantó sus ojos plateados de la carta que tenía entre las manos al ver que las de el permanecían sobre el mantel damasquinado. Asintió en silencio. Al cabo de un instante, el maitre ya había tomado la nota y les habían servido vino. Kurt se quedó con la mirada fija en su vaso, sin atreverse a alzar la vista. No quería oír cómo le decía que lo suyo no había sido más que una locura pasajera—. Kurt. Mírame, Kurt.

Se armó de valor y levantó la cabeza orgullosa, y sus brillantes ojos verdes se encontraron con otros plateados que se habían oscurecido para adquirir un tono gris.

—No te preocupes. No diré una palabra a nadie sobre lo que pasó —Niccy nunca revelaría su secreto. Luego volvió a mirar al plato que le habían llevado. Unas vieiras servidas con el toque de un artista. Sin duda deliciosas, pero no tenía intención de comer. Le daría los papeles, le prevendría contra el doble juego una vez estuviese casado con Rachel y se iría. Alzó los ojos de nuevo.

—Kurt, por favor —el repentino brillo de dolor que vio en sus ojos le sorprendió; estaba paralizado por la intensidad de lo que Blaine estaba dejando entrever. El alargó el brazo y sus dedos se aferraron a la mano de Kurt en un gesto de posesión salvaje—. ¡No me puedo creer lo mucho que te he echado de menos! —su voz sonaba desgarradora.

Había luchado contra ello; ¡Dios! Cómo había luchado contra ello. Se había repetido cientos de veces que la locura había terminado, que se había acabado. Pero no era cierto, y quizá esa locura permaneciese para siempre. Cuando Rachel había aparecido en el castillo, había estado a punto de relatarte los hechos con frialdad, de sincerarse y dejar que fuese Kurt quien tomase una decisión. Al principio, había maldecido aquella interrupción no deseada, pero más tarde, al descubrir que Kurt había regresado a Inglaterra, había recordado sus prioridades y había bendecido aquella visita inesperada, porque lo había salvado de cometer una equivocación.

Pero ahora, después de varias semanas escuchando la voz de su conciencia y diciéndose a sí mismo que él sabía mejor que nadie lo que Kurt necesitaba, y no era precisamente una aventura con él, veía que no podía remediarlo. Fuese o no una equivocación, tenía que decirle lo que quería. Sentía una necesidad imperiosa que no lo dejaba vivir. Y, aunque Kurt estuviera a la defensiva, distante, ahora que lo estaba tocando sabía que el compartía esa misma necesidad. Lo sabía por la forma en que había correspondido a la presión de sus dedos, por el rápido movimiento de sus senos al erguirse bajo la suavidad de la chaqueta blanca que llevaba, por el delicado tono rosado que se había apoderado de sus mejillas, por la forma en que había separado los labios y había cerrado los ojos para esconder la oleada de deseo que él había vislumbrado en aquellos profundos ojos verdes.

Se olvidó de la comida y se llevó la mano de Kurt a los labios, relajando la tensión de sus dedos y llenándosela de dulces besos. Kurt perdió el color y su boca se retorció de dolor. Kurt apartó la mano, angustiado por la fuerza de la realidad: no tenía más que tocarle para hacerle perder todo sentido de decencia, víctima irremediable de su torturada necesidad.

—No me hagas esto —suplicó-. Haces que me odie a mí mismo.

—¿Por qué? —se le estaba agotando la paciencia, sólo retenida por una gran fuerza de voluntad—. ¿Es que tenemos que avergonzarnos de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, de desearnos?

—No conseguirás derrotarme con ese tipo de razonamiento. Me das casi tanto asco como el que me doy yo mismo. No puedo evitar que le seas inifiel a Rachel en un futuro, pero no será conmigo —lo miró de frente—. Nunca jamás. Cásate con ella si es lo que quieres, pero yo no quiero volver a verte nunca más.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Mañana no pondré nuevo capítulo o si lo hago será a última hora.


	9. Chapter 9

Al final me ha dado tiempo a actualizar aunque eso me voy a dormir algo la siesta porque estoy muy cansado. Aquí es os dejo el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

¡Esto es intolerable!

A pesar de que ya tenía la intención de marcharse, Blaine se puso de pie antes que Kurt. El camarero se acercó a ellos precipitadamente y Kurt, deseando que le dejaran de temblar las piernas, tuvo que esperar los escasos momentos que le llevaron a Blaine convencer al hombre de que no había ningún problema con la comida ni con la atmósfera, disculparse, pagar el total de la cuenta y conducirle hasta la calle sujetándolo del brazo.

Gracias a Dios acababa de llegar un taxi llevando a un grupo de gente elegante al restaurante. Kurt se soltó de Blaine, corrió hacia el coche y le dio al conductor la dirección de su oficina.

—Cancele eso —ordenó Blaine justo detrás de Kurt, empujándolo hacia el fondo del asiento y dando el nombre de una calle en Little Venice.

—No quiero...

—En este momento me importa un carajo lo que quieras o dejes de querer. Lo que yo necesito, lo que los dos necesitamos, es un poco de tiempo e intimidad —se recostó en el asiento y le lanzó una mirada desafiante—. Evidentemente tienes algunas ideas equivocadas y vamos a tener que aclararlas —clavó sus ojos en ella—. Para empezar, ¿de dónde te has sacado la idea de que quería casarme con Rachel? No tengo la menor intención de hacer una cosa así, créeme.

—¿Y ella está al tanto? —le replicó. ¿A quién creía que estaba mintiendo? Su madre le había contado todos los detalles de la boda la noche anterior.

—Imagino que nunca se le ha pasado la idea por la cabeza. Y cuando lleguemos a mi casa, me vas a explicar cómo ha podido pasársete a ti. Pero, hasta que lleguemos, intenta relajarte; respira hondo. Yo no hago el amor con hombres que están inconscientes y tú pareces estar a punto de desmayarte.

No tenía gracia que bromeara con el asunto de hacer el amor. Sin embargo, sí se sentía raro; ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad o estaba simplemente jugando a ser cruel? La brisa del canal la reanimó cuando llegaron a su destino y salieron del taxi.

—¿Es aquí donde vives? —preguntó por decir algo.

Él miró a su alrededor como si le extrañase la pregunta. Kurt recorrió con la mirada la calle arbolada, la pequeña mansión blanca enfrente del Regent's Canal, las magnolias en plena eclosión, los sauces inclinándose grácilmente sobre el agua, los cisnes negros y las coloridas barcazas.

—Little Venice —se encogió de hombros—. Cuando estoy en Londres, sí, es aquí donde vivo —le tomó del brazo y le miró—. Es un sitio agradable. De cierto estatus. Mi madre lo aprueba, aunque no lo demás —hizo una mueca—. Personalmente preferiría...

Dejó el tema de sus preferencias flotando en el aire, como si por el momento no fuesen importantes, y, mientras le seguía hacia el pórtico de entrada, a Kurt le vino el nombre de Toscana a la cabeza, trayéndole imágenes de pueblos encaramados en lo alto de colinas cubiertas de cipreses, campos de olivos desapareciendo bajo la calina azul y montañas que olían a hierbas. Sintió deseos de llorar. Sabía muchas cosas de aquel hombre tan complicado y sin embargo sabía tan poco. Apenas nada.

—Por suerte, hoy es el día libre de mi ama de llaves. Tendremos la intimidad que necesitamos —dijo según abría la puerta de entrada. Luego le condujo a través del magnífico recibidor, abrió otra puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Kurt se estremeció. Intimidad no era lo más indicado cuando se trataba de aquel hombre y de el.

Al entrar, se quedó fascinado. La habitación estaba amueblada con sobria elegancia; tenía enormes ventanales que se abrían a una terraza que daba a un jardín alfombrado de césped y rodeado de grandes árboles. Un lugar silencioso, apartado.

Se estremeció involuntariamente al verlo cruzar la estancia mientras se quitaba la corbata con una mano y abría el ventanal con la otra.

—Vamos afuera, al sol —ordenó, dejando caer la chaqueta y la corbata sobre una silla y extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

—¿Estabas diciendo la verdad? —preguntó sin hacer caso de sus órdenes—. ¿Me estás diciendo que no vas a casarte con mi hermana?

—Afuera —repitió, esta vez con una sonrisa—. Tienes unas ideas descabelladas... —salió a la terraza y Kurt lo siguió—. ¿Por qué habría de casarme con Rachel? Admito que es una mujer bellísima y muy vital, pero ya he transitado esa carretera antes y no tengo intención de volver a hacerlo. ¿Nos sentamos?

—Todo el mundo sabe que Rachel y tú vais a casaros dentro de cuatro semanas.

—Dime las razones por las que piensas eso.

Nadie le había dicho nada directamente, pero por otro lado Jessica había comentado que se suponía era un gran secreto.

—Nunca jamás ha llevado a ningún amigo a casa para presentárselo a la familia —se defendió Kurt—. Y menos invitado a ninguno a quedarse el fin de semana. Tampoco está trabajando; aparte de un par de viajes a Londres y el viaje a Italia, lleva viviendo en casa desde el fin de semana que tú estuviste allí con ella. Y eso es algo inaudito. Desde que aceptó el primer trabajo, su carrera ha significado más que ninguna otra cosa para ella. Siempre nos ha resultado imposible que se relajase, que se tomase un descanso... En cambio hace ya semanas...

—¿Y concluiste que se iba a convertir en la segunda señora de Anderson basándote en una prueba tan poco sólida?

—Tú mismo me dijiste que estaba muy ocupada eligiendo el vestido de novia y la oí preguntarte si doce damas de honor serían demasiado y le respondiste que te daba igual, que al fin y al cabo sería su gran día. Y anoche precisamente estuve hablando con mamá y me contó lo liada que estaba Rachel encargando las flores, completando la lista de invitados, en fin, ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Pobre niño mío! —sintió sus manos sobre los hombros—. Ahora ya veo el malentendido. Debes de haberte sentido tan culpable, haciendo el amor con el hombre que creías iba a casarse con tu hermana. Y yo, has debido de pensar lo peor de mí.

Oyó el tono de arrepentimiento de su voz. Parecía tan sincero que estaba atónito. Blaine se sentó a la mesa delante de el, pero Kurt apartó la mirada de la calidez de sus ojos porque le estaba haciendo derretirse por dentro, queriendo creer todo lo que le decía, y no podía dejarse engañar.

—Tenemos que aclarar esto y acallar tu conciencia antes de seguir. En cuanto a mi relación con Rachel, bueno, fue lo típico: nos presentaron en una fiesta de promoción de un producto. Mi empresa financió la fabricación y Rachel estaba allí porque había protagonizado la campaña publicitaria. Y, como diría ella misma, puede ser totalmente irresistible cuando se lo propone. No... —levantó una mano para suavizar el gesto de desagrado que le había hecho fruncir el ceño—. Estas cosas pasan —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. ¡Señor, eres tan inocente! Tan inocente que duele.

—Eso no me dice nada. Simplemente explica tu relación inicial con ella.

—Rachel quería mi respaldo financiero y se propuso convencerme de la viabilidad de su proyecto. Tiene algunos ahorros y tu padre está dispuesto a echar una mano, pero necesitaba más para empezar el negocio a lo grande. Es una decisión muy acertada quererse retirar cuando todavía está en la cima. Va a abrir una boutique en Mayfair; quiere vender diseños de los talentos más jóvenes de Europa. No sólo vestidos de novia, también complementos, vestidos para las damas de honor, trajes de diseño para la madre de la novia. Se inaugura dentro de cuatro semanas y quiere que sea todo un acontecimiento. Va a haber un desfile de pasarela, de ahí la pregunta acerca del número de damas de honor, además de un banquete al que sólo se puede asistir con invitación, fotógrafos, periodistas... el lote completo. Y si acepté su invitación para aquel fin de semana fue porque me pareció una ocasión tan buena como cualquier otra para hablar de negocios, no sólo con Rachel, sino también con tu padre. Cuando me marché, dejé a las mujeres enterradas entre un montón de carpetas con diseños —su corazón dio un brinco al ver un destello de alegría en los ojos de Kurt, pero había más cosas que contarle, muchas más. Pero primero...—. No llevas el anillo. ¿Lo has vuelto a perder?

—No... —se humedeció los labios. Sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo y se le había acelerado el pulso. Ahora sabía la verdad, él le había dicho que le había echado de menos y eran libres de ver si tenían un futuro juntos—. No puedo casarme con Sam.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

—Todavía no le he dado la noticia. Iré a decírselo el domingo y le devolveré el anillo.

—Eso está bien —dijo apesadumbrado. Kurt estaba desconcertado por aquel repentino cambio de humor.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que quiero hacerte el amor, eso es lo que pasa —se puso en pie—. Lo deseo tanto, que no estoy seguro de saber actuar.

—Ya lo hiciste antes.

—Aquello no debería haber ocurrido. No estoy orgulloso de ello, pero da la impresión de que pierdo el control cuando se trata de ti. La vida que has llevado, tu vulnerabilidad, tu misma inocencia, hicieron que traspasaras tus límites. La culpa de lo que pasó aquella noche es toda mía.

—No entiendo —tenía que mantenerse firme o se derrumbaría.

—Lo entenderás. Cuando te cuente lo que tengo en mente, lo entenderás, aunque eso es lo que me asusta. Ninguno de los dos ha tocado el plato en el restaurante. Iré a buscar algo de comer y un poco de vino —no tenía ninguna gana de comer, pero habría intentado cualquier cosa para suavizar la situación. Le deseaba tanto. Los recuerdos de aquella noche que habían pasado juntos llevaban semanas atormentándolo.

—No tengo hambre —estaba desesperado por aclarar el estado de confusión en que seguía su mente. Blaine ya le había dicho que no iba a casarse con Rachel, pero por otro lado actuaba como si el, Kurt, le desagradase. No podía soportarlo más tiempo y tampoco sabía por qué le había llevado allí—. Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo. Luego me marcharé. Está claro que te arrepientes de haberme traído aquí.

—¿Marcharte? —le tomó la cara entre las manos—. ¡Eres una obsesión, me atormentas! ¡Entérate bien: no vuelvas a escaparte de mi lado nunca jamás! —luego le soltó, recuperando el control—. Siéntate. Esto nos va a llevar un tiempo—le observó mientras se sentaba. Era tan bonito que mirarle le cortaba la respiración. No se trataba del atractivo chispeante y radiante de su hermana, sino de una belleza serena que te llegaba al alma. Lo que tenía que decirle era brutal, y sin embargo no podía negarlo. Se despreciaba a sí mismo—. Kurt, te deseo y sé que tú me deseas a mí. Fuimos amantes durante unas horas. Y nos sumergimos en ello sin miramientos, arrastrados por una pasión, una necesidad que ninguno de los dos puede negar.

—Amantes... —el amor lo había puesto y lo seguía poniendo Kurt. Para Blaine, lo que había sucedido era pura lujuria.

—Sí, amantes —se sentó a la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando los codos en las rodillas—. Y me gustaría que continuásemos así. Por tu parte, los obstáculos parecen haber desaparecido porque ya no quieres casarte con Sam y sabes que mi relación con Rachel es estrictamente profesional. Pero los míos siguen existiendo. Dime si son válidos o no. Será lo que tú decidas.

—¿Y cuáles son?

—Me caías bien incluso antes de conocerte. Rachel estaba demasiado absorta en sí misma como para hablar de su familia, pero, cuando lo hacía, hablaba de tus padres con cariño. A ti te pasaba por alto. Me pregunto si sabía que tú podías ser más deseable que ella; que, una vez despertado todo tu verdadero potencial como hombre, la eclipsarías. Puede que en tu fiesta de compromiso estuviera tan contenta porque, una vez casada con el sensato Sam, sabía que nunca despertarías y ya no supondrías una amenaza. En cualquier caso —sonrió—, cuando te vi, me di cuenta de que te habían menospreciado y me prometí hacer algo al respecto. Me entrometí, cosa que nunca he sentido la necesidad de hacer, lo creas o no, y me salió demasiado bien. Te observé, vi la transformación y te desee como un poseso. Y a pesar de decirme a mí mismo que mereces algo mejor que una aventura, esto es lo que te ofrezco.

Oyó cómo inspiraba profundamente y le miró directamente a los ojos para obligarla a entender.

—Te deseo, pero no pienso embellecer nuestra pasión, nuestras necesidades con una aventura a escondidas, teniendo que llamarte cuando tu compañera de piso esté fuera, o colándote en mi casa los días que mi ama de llaves tenga libres o pasando un fin de semana en algún hotel perdido. ¿Lo entiendes? No puedo ofrecerte un compromiso a largo plazo, ni garantías, pero quiero que te traslades aquí, que vivas conmigo abiertamente, sin tapujos. No permitiré que ninguno de nosotros actúe como si nuestras necesidades fuesen algo de lo que avergonzarse. Y hay algo más. No te estoy ofreciendo casarme, ni ahora ni en el futuro. Sé que suena brutal —dijo fríamente y odiándose a sí mismo por lo que su deseo hacia Kurt lo estaba obligando a hacer—. Pero es mejor enfrentarse a los hechos. Si me caso, y supongo que algún día tendré que hacerlo, será con el propósito de tener un heredero. El único propósito. He sido tan sincero como he podido contigo. Ahora te toca a ti decidir.

—¡Soy lo bastante bueno como para llevarme a la cama, pero no para ser el padre de tus hijos! ¿Es eso lo que insinúas? —levantó la voz—. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar a tu futuro heredero, un equipo entero de fútbol si lo deseas.

—Kurt, —había dolor en sus ojos—. No pongo en duda tus labores de cuidado pero tú te mereces más que eso. ¿Te gustaría ir caminando por la vida sabiendo que te habías casado para cuidar sólo a mi futuro heredero, cómo si fueras un babysitter Piénsalo. Yo iré a preparar algo de comer y te dejaré meditarlo en paz. ¡Ah! Y Kurt... tómate tu tiempo. Estate muy seguro de lo que quieres.

Se recostó en los cojines de la tumbona. Sabía lo que quería: lo quería a él. Su amor. Para siempre. Pero no existían garantías de llegar a conseguir ese amor algún día, sino justamente lo contrario. Había sido brutalmente sincero con el. ¿Tendría idea de lo mucho que le había dolido? Se preguntó si debía levantarse y echar a correr mientras tuviese fuerzas, o quedarse y rendirse ante la evidencia de su amor por él, del poder que ejercía sobre el. Avanzaba por un campo de minas: tanto si aceptaba su oferta como si no, las consecuencias serían catastróficas.

Podría trasladarse a vivir con él, amarlo y despertarse cada mañana preguntándose si aquél sería el día en que le comunicaría que su aventura había terminado, que había decidido que ya era hora de casarse... con cualquier persona de familia bien a quien unirse a una dinastía a través del matrimonio para dar un heredero le parecería algo perfectamente aceptable y normal. La otra opción era desaparecer y pasar el resto de su vida arrepintiéndose, anhelando...

No tenía ningún arma para defenderse de Blaine, ése era el problema. Tenía que luchar contra Blaine y contra sí mismo, y no tenía nada con lo que pelear. Apretó los labios. Pero ya encontraría algo. Tenía que hacerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esta solución que propones? —Kurt había optado por utilizar la brusquedad para combatir su propia tentación. Lo vio depositar la bandeja sobre la mesa—. Me convendría saber de cuánto tiempo dispongo. ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? —no pudo evitar la nota de sarcasmo.

Saber que él iniciaría la relación de forma tan fría que lo estaba destrozando por dentro. Lo que Kurt quería era su amor. ¿Acaso era incapaz de amar a nadie? Vio cómo se sentaba y comenzaba a servir lonchas de pavo asado frío y ensalada de pasta, sin decir nada. Lo más desesperante era que conocerlo y amarlo la había cambiado hasta el punto que no se reconocía. En otro tiempo, cualquiera que le hubiera hecho una propuesta así habría recibido un sonoro bofetón; sin embargo, allí estaba, estudiando su invitación.

—¿Por qué hacerlo tan difícil, Kurt? —respondió con ojos sonrientes, al tiempo que le pasaba el plato y una gran servilleta de lino para que se la extendiera sobre las rodillas—. ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? Come primero y luego analizaremos nuestro futuro, si es que tenemos un futuro, claro.

¿Difícil? ¡Tenía todo el derecho a ponérselo difícil! ¡El hombre del que estaba enamorado le estaba ofreciendo ser su concubino, le ofrecía el paraíso con una mano y con la otra la certeza de que algún día le daría un puntapié y le echaría de su vida!

El hombre del que estaba enamorado. Esa era la verdadera dificultad. Dejó el plato en la mesa, porque el corazón le oprimía tanto en el pecho que no la dejaba tragar. Si tanto lo quería, ¿por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba de vivir con él, de enseñarle a quererla hasta que sintiese que no podía vivir sin el? Era todo un reto. Pero vio el peligro a tiempo y echó el freno a su imaginación.

—¿Futuro? ¿Qué futuro? Eso es lo que estoy preguntando —arrugó la servilleta y la tiró encima de la mesa—. Hablemos de ello ahora, no hay razón para demorarlo.

Sin mediar palabra, Blaine le sirvió una copa de champán. Luego se recostó en la tumbona, aparentemente tranquilo. También él había dejado su plato intacto en la mesa.

—¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva, Kurt? ¿Nervioso?

¿Nervioso? Era un puro manojo de nervios. Su felicidad estaba en juego. De repente, la frente se le inundó de gotas de sudor. Se bebió el champán de un trago.

—No. Curioso. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo.

—¡Ah! —sonrió, puso su copa en la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante—. Ya sabes lo que le pasó al gato por ser curioso. Está bien, aclaremos las cosas —parecía cansado, pensó Kurt, realmente agotado. Se arrepintió de haberle puesto las cosas difíciles. Odiaba verlo así—. ¿Insistes en saber cuánto tiempo durará nuestra relación? —hablaba despacio, midiendo cada palabra y mirándolo intensamente a los ojos—. ¿Y cómo puedo darte una respuesta si no tengo ninguna? Ya cometí el error una vez y no pienso repetirlo. Hice mis promesas en la iglesia, le entregué mi vida a Elaine, yo esperaba que para siempre. Si aprendí una lección muy valiosa con aquella experiencia fue que nada dura para siempre —había un evidente tono de cinismo en su voz.

—¿No quieres contármelo?

Debió de hacerle mucho daño. De repente, los celos dejaron paso a la comprensión; celos de saber que en otro tiempo había habido unq mujer capaz de encender su amor, su pasión, su lealtad. Una mujer a quien él había amado tanto que, al perderla, había perdido también toda capacidad de amar otra vez.

—Supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo, aunque sólo sea para que entiendas mi forma de ser.

Verás, Kurt, me hicieron quedar como un idiota, me engañaron. Sé que no soy el primer hombre al que le ocurre y, como todos, podía haberlo superado con el tiempo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Llevábamos sólo dos años casados cuando la empresa se metió en un gran lío. Uno de mis tíos, Carlo, se había jugado el dinero de los inversores en bolsa y había tenido enormes pérdidas. Parecía que todo el negocio se venía abajo. Obviamente, Elaine se tomó más en serio el alarmismo que saltó a la prensa que las garantías que yo le daba de que sobreviviríamos. Me dejó limpio; se llevó todo el dinero de las cuentas que teníamos a nombre de los dos y desapareció —había amargura en su voz—. En aquel momento, estaba embarazada y más tarde me enteré de que había abortado. Eso es lo que más daño me hizo. No perderla a ella, ni descubrir que le interesaba más mi dinero que mi persona, sino perder al niño. Cuando se marchó, nuestro matrimonio ya había empezado a deteriorarse, pero yo nunca la habría abandonado, nunca le habría hecho daño intencionadamente. Yo había hecho mis promesas, había adquirido un compromiso con ella y, por lo que a mí respectaba, no había vuelta atrás. ¡Santo Dios, Kurt, no sabes cuánto había deseado aquel hijo!

Aquella nota de dolor en su voz le llegó al alma. Sabía que estaba sufriendo, que lo quería y que debía ayudarlo. Se arrodilló delante de él y le tomó las manos.

—Blaine... ¡Debía de ser una zorra! ¿Cómo puede nadie hacer algo tan malvado?

No era de extrañar que fuese tan reacio a volver a adquirir un compromiso permanente, a darle a alguien la oportunidad de herirlo de nuevo. A Kurt se le encogió el corazón con un amor compasivo hacia él por las cicatrices que, egoístamente, le había dejado su ex—mujer. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y una de ellas se escapó y fue a caer sobre la mano de Blaine, haciéndolo volver a la realidad, a el, sus ojos limpios de toda amargura.

—No llores por mí, Kurt. Todo esto pasó hace mucho tiempo. Yo era bastante más joven, menos cínico, y no sabía cómo protegerme de esa clase de heridas. Pero he progresado, créeme —lo agarró de la cintura y lo sentó en su regazo—. Nunca hablo del pasado y apenas pienso en lo mezquina que fue. Pero tú querías saber por qué no puedo hacer predicciones sobre el futuro y quizá ahora lo entiendas. Te necesito, aunque eso ya lo sabes. Cuando te marchaste de Italia, me dije a mí mismo que era lo mejor. Te mereces mucho más de lo que yo puedo ofrecerte. Eres un hombre cariñoso, dulce y generoso; no hay una sola célula de tu exquisito cuerpo que contenga maldad. Mereces tenerlo todo: amor, lealtad, matrimonio, hijos... el paquete completo. Y yo no tengo derecho a negártelo; sin embargo, aquí me tienes, haciendo exactamente lo contrario —le miró a los ojos con una pasión que se encendía lentamente—. Abrázame, Kurt. Decidas lo que decidas sobre el futuro, en este momento necesito sentirte contra mí —Kurt lo envolvió con los brazos y enterró la cabeza en su hombro. El le acarició suavemente el pelo con una mano, abarcándole con la otra las costillas, angustiosamente cerca del pecho—. Te quiero aquí conmigo, en mi vida, mi casa, mi cama, y sé que tú también lo deseas.

Deslizó la mano hacia arriba y se apoderó tiernamente de su pecho. Kurt cerró los ojos, conteniendo la respiración ante la respuesta de su cuerpo. No podía rechazarlo. Blaine era todo lo que siempre había querido y si su amor era tan fuerte, quizá podría sembrar el amor en él. Pero...

—Tengo miedo —miedo de no ganar nunca su corazón, miedo del día en que él decidiese sentar cabeza y cambiarla por una sofisticada mujer que le diese sus herederos.

—No tengas miedo —le susurró en voz baja al oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo. Kurt sabía que estaba utilizando tácticas sucias, pero no le importaba. Su boca fue al encuentro de la de Blaine, que le complació depositando pequeños y dulces besos en sus labios—. Será maravilloso; todo será maravilloso, te lo prometo. Y no me interpondré en tu carrera profesional; acabas de descubrir que eres capaz de labrarte tu propio porvenir y eso es importante —sus labios descendieron por el cuello de Kurt, que se apretó contra él todo lo que pudo, gimoteando de placer—. Habrá momentos en que estemos separados por culpa del trabajo, tanto tuyo como mío. Sé que odiaré esos momentos, pero siempre tendremos la seguridad de que el otro nos estará esperando en casa cuando volvamos.

¡Siempre! ¡Había dicho siempre! Puede que inconscientemente, pero el hecho de haber utilizado aquella palabra significaba para Kurt mucho más de lo que él pudiera imaginar.

Sus labios le besaban ahora la base de la garganta y le estaba quitando la chaqueta. El instinto le hizo retorcerse voluptuosamente en su regazo y pudo oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón y un profundo suspiro cuando empezó a quitarle la camisa.

— Kurt —le fallaba la voz y cerró los ojos como si estuviera sufriendo. Sus manos se tensaron alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y le empujó para separarlo y sentarlo derecha. Luego le colocó la chaqueta y la tapó con delicadeza—. Sería muy fácil amarte ahora, obligarte a admitir que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro como amantes. Tu cuerpo ya es consciente de ello, pero tu cabeza también tiene que darse cuenta, quererlo y aceptarlo. Prometo no volver a tocarte hasta que hayas tomado una decisión.

—Ya la he tomado —susurró, Tomándole tiernamente la cara entre las manos.

—¿Y? —lo miró impaciente, clavando sus ojos en los de el—. ¿Qué has decidido, Kurt?

—Que viviré contigo, me quedaré contigo —estuvo a punto de añadir «para siempre», pero se mordió la lengua porque todavía no era el momento adecuado de decirlo. Ya llegaría el día...

Por un segundo, creyó que no lo había oído, pero luego los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron de pasión y una sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

—Bien, en ese caso... —alargó la mano hacia atrás y, como por arte de magia, el respaldo de la tumbona se reclinó—. Te deseo con demasiada impaciencia como para llevarte hasta la cama que compartiremos de ahora en adelante. Haremos el amor al sol —le quitó la chaqueta con habilidad y sus manos se deslizaron rápidamente hasta su pantalón—. Nadie puede vernos ni interrumpirnos.

Con un poco de ayuda de Kurt, pudo quitarse el pantalón. Con un gruñido de placer, Kurt empezó a quitarse el bóxer, lo cual excitaba demasiado a Blaine.

—Ayúdame, Kurt, ayúdame. ¡Dios! ¡Te necesito desesperadamente!

Con ternura, con pausa, queriéndolo más por cada arrebato de pasión, queriéndolo más por su vulnerabilidad, lo ayudó todo lo que pudo. Le desabrochó la camisa, la deslizó por sus potentes hombros y le recorrió con los dedos toda la amplitud del torso antes de dejarlos resbalar hacia abajo e introducirlos tentadores entre su piel y el pantalón en una búsqueda torturante, hasta que él le agarró las manos violentamente, llevándoselas a la boca y besándolas con fiereza.

— Le arrebató la escasa ropa que le quedaba hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo, cubierto sólo por los rayos del sol que acariciaban su cuerpo. Luego lo capturó entre sus brazos, lo tumbó y le cubrió todo el cuerpo con su boca, devorándolo enfebrecido hasta que Kurt le suplicó piedad, retorciéndose debajo de él con un deseo frenético.

Estaba cayendo la tarde cuando finalmente se sonrieron perezosos mirándose a los ojos.

—Eres precioso. Mi necesidad de ti es inagotable, ¿lo sabías? Pero tenemos que vestirnos. Nos ayudaremos mutuamente —le pasó un dedo entre los pechos—. Tardaremos más, mucho más, pero será infinitamente más excitante. Y luego, Kurt, iremos juntos a recoger tus cosas. Dile a tu amiga que tendrá que buscarse a otra persona para compartir el piso.

—No, Blaine —dijo, sentándose lentamente con mirada grave—. No puedo.

—¡Has cambiado de idea! —le acusó con dureza. Kurt se estremeció y, por primera vez con él, se sintió tímido y torpe cuando se enderezó como un resorte y se aferró a sus hombros con tanta fuerza que parecía que los dedos le mordían la piel—. No puedes hacerme esto. ¡No puedes hacernos esto! ¡No lo permitiré!

—No —sus ojos le pedían suplicantes que lo comprendiera—. No he cambiado de idea, viviré contigo, lo prometo. Pero no me mudaré hasta después del fin de semana —le tembló la voz. Tenía que mantenerse fiel a sus principios en eso; todavía seguía teniendo algunos. Además, estaba nervioso, no podía evitarlo. Irse a vivir abiertamente con su amante era un paso muy grande para un hombre de comportamiento intachable hasta ese momento. Aunque había otro principio en juego: el de deberse a la persona amada. Y Kurt amaba a Blaine más que a su vida.

—¿Intentas postergarlo, Kurt? —preguntó con frialdad—. ¿Por qué retrasar lo que ambos sabemos que es inevitable?

—¡No estoy postergando nada! Pero no puedo mudarme a tu casa hasta que no haya visto a Sam y le haya dicho que no puedo casarme con él. Sería horrible que se enterase de lo nuestro antes de haber hablado con él. Intenta comprenderlo.

—Has tenido tiempo de sobra para decírselo—se puso de pie a su lado y se fijó en el dedo sin anillo—. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho hasta ahora? No querías cerrarte ninguna puerta, ¿verdad? El se casará contigo y yo no. ¿Es ese el problema? ¿Es por eso por lo que no has tenido el valor de decírselo? ¿Necesitas tiempo para decidir cuál de los dos será mejor botín? Contéstame, Kurt —le ordenó—. ¿Acaso un anillo y un papel significan tanto para ti? ¿Más que lo que hay entre nosotros? Todos esos aderezos pueden no significar absolutamente nada; lo he sufrido en mis propias carnes.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso —susurró con la cabeza gacha—. No quiero pelear contigo por este tema, así que, por favor, intenta ser comprensivo. Se lo tengo que decir cara a cara, no por teléfono.

—¡Está bien! —miró el reloj—. Te llevaré a su casa ahora mismo. Lo ves esta noche, se lo dices y estaremos de vuelta antes de medianoche.

Lo vio entrar en la casa y recoger la chaqueta y la corbata. Lo quería con toda su alma; mucho más de lo que él nunca le querría él lo hacía, de eso estaba seguro, pero no iba a permitir que tomase las riendas de su vida. Todo el mundo lo había estado haciendo desde el día en que había venido al mundo y ya era hora de empezar a tomar sus propias decisiones.

—No, Blaine. Iré yo solo en mi coche el próximo domingo. O me dejas que lo solucione a mi manera, o no doy ningún paso —lo amenazó.

—¿Es un ultimátum, Kurt, o me estás chantajeando? Porque no aceptaré ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Es un hecho —por mucho que él significase para Kurt, no iba a amedrentarse. El asunto era demasiado importante, porque la reacción que tuvieran en ese momento marcaría el tono de su relación futura. Sabía que estaba corriendo un riesgo muy grande, pero, a pesar todo, su voz sonó calmada—. Estoy decidido. Esto no sólo nos afecta a nosotros dos, Blaine. Hay otras personas en las que pensar, porque, después de que se lo haya dicho a Sam, tendré que darles la noticia a mis padres. Y esta noche ya es muy tarde para ir a las dos casas. Estoy seguro de que te parece razonable. Tengo que intentar hacer el menor daño posible.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con la mirada gélida de Blaine y algo murió en su interior cuando éste asintió bruscamente y, en tono educado pero frío, le dijo:

—Como desees. Si estás listo, te llevaré a casa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Blaine seguía enfadado, pensó Kurt tomando la carretera que conducía a casa de sus padres. No había vuelto a tener noticias de él desde aquel día en el jardín de su casa.

De camino a su apartamento, había intentado una vez más hacerle ver su posición.

—Si me mudase a tu casa antes de hablar con Sam cara a cara, mis padres se disgustarían muchísimo, sobre todo mamá. Para ella sería vivir en pecado; se pondría dramática, me diría que soy un perdedor, ese tipo de cosas.

—Y tú no podrías soportarlo, claro. Después de todo, que tengan una buena opinión de ti es lo único que cuenta.

—Eso es injusto.

—La vida es injusta.

—Pues te equivocas; su opinión no es lo más importante, pero sí que cuenta para mí. ¿Por qué causarles un disgusto si puedo evitarlo? Siempre he sido un hijo modelo, he intentado agradar a todos, me he mantenido en un segundo plano, nunca he hecho nada fuera de lo normal ni les he dado quebraderos de cabeza . Seguía serio—. A los dos les gusta Sam y nuestro compromiso les pareció la cosa más lógica. Cuando se enteren de que voy a devolverle el anillo e irme a vivir contigo, se...

—Déjalo, ¿quieres? —le cortó—. Lo entiendo perfectamente, así que olvidémonos de ello.

En realidad, pensaba Kurt al volante de su coche, no había querido seguir oyéndolo contar cómo iba a hacerlo todo según mandaban los cánones: primero Sam, luego sus padres y después dejar que lo asimilaran antes de decirles que se había enamorado de Blaine y que se iba a vivir con él. No era una misión grata. De hecho, se sentía físicamente enfermo. Paró en el camino de grava enfrente de la casa, apagó el motor y se quedó escuchando el silencio, preguntándose si Blaine le perdonaría por no haber accedido a sus exigencias o le diría que ya no quería que fuese a vivir con él.

Sus padres no le esperaban. Había llamado dos veces, pero nadie había contestado al teléfono. En ese momento, Rachel salió por la puerta principal, tan radiante como siempre. ¿Cómo se tomaría su hermana la noticia de que Blaine y el estaban viviendo juntos? ¿Se sentiría rechazada, o lo asumiría simplemente como una cosa de lo más normal en su mundo, ya que los ricos y los famosos no destacan precisamente por la duración de sus aventuras amorosas?

Kurt se estremeció. ¿Sería su amor lo bastante fuerte como para mantener a Blaine a su lado, o lo habría perdido ya? En cualquier caso, pasase lo que pasase entre Blaine y el, sabía que no podía casarse con Sam.

Rachel ya le había visto y se dirigía hacia el coche, así que salió para saludarla, preparado para una de sus miradas de indiferencia. Sin embargo, por la expresión de su rostro y su respiración entrecortada parecía más como si se hubiera alarmado.

—No te esperábamos este fin de semana.

—Ya sé que a mamá le gusta que las visitas se anuncien, incluso sus propios hijos, y si es por escrito mejor —dijo con sequedad—. Ha sido un impulso.

—Estás distinto —los ojos de Rachel pasaron revista a sus vaqueros blancos ajustados y la camisa de seda color canela que se había puesto para conducir—. Por lo menos ya no vas de rojo. Es un color que no te va —se encogió de hombros—. Pues has hecho el viaje en balde. Papá está jugando al golf y mamá está en el centro floral con Barbara Clayton y seguro que se quedan por allí a comer. Y yo tengo cosas que hacer; iba al estudio cuando oí el coche —se volvió rápidamente hacia la casa como si no pudiera esperar más tiempo para alejarse de allí—. Supongo que mamá te ha contado lo de mi negocio. Iba a ser un secreto, pero es incapaz mantener la boca cerrada más de cinco minutos.

—He venido a ver a Sam —al decirlo, notó que Rachel se ponía rígida.

—¿Lo sabe él? —su voz sonaba ahogada.

—No. Iré para allá cuando me haya tomado un café.

—No, no vayas —se le habían encendido las mejillas—. Quiero decir... creo que está trabajando. Sé que tiene mucho trabajo últimamente, así que seguro que está en la oficina. Si quieres lo llamo y me entero y así te evito hacer un viaje en balde. ¿Por qué no...?

Sus palabras se perdieron en el aire con el ruido de un coche que se acercaba. ¡Blaine!

Rachel se dirigió hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Blaine, cariño! ¡Qué visita tan encantadora! —le puso las manos sobre los hombros y se aupó para depositar un largo beso en su boca. Una boca muy receptiva, se percató Kurt con pesadumbre, al ver cómo Blaine estrechaba en sus brazos aquel cuerpo impresionante—. ¡Pero has sido muy malo! He estado esperando noticias tuyas desde que nos fuimos de Italia. Tengo algo muy importante que discutir contigo. Claro que eso no es ninguna sorpresa, ¿verdad?

Kurt se sentía celoso. Era obvio que Rachel todavía lo consideraba de su propiedad. Sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. ¿Decidiría Blaine volver a los brazos de aquella encantadora ex-modelo con quien le era imposible competir?

—He intentado hablar contigo cientos de veces —continuó Rachel—, y siempre me decían que habías dado orden de que no se te pasasen llamadas. ¡Ni siquiera la mía! ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Blaine decidió no responder. «He estado haciendo el amor con tu hermano pequeño» no habría sido una respuesta diplomática, supuso Kurt. El le miró por encima de la cabellera rubia. Su mirada era fría y dura y se notaba que seguía enfadado. ¿Le estaría insinuando que todo había acabado entre ellos, o estaría simplemente castigándole por haberle llevado la contraria? Kurt debió de emitir un ruido de angustia porque Rachel se giró bruscamente, muy pálida, y dijo con voz quebrada:

—Mi hermanito iba a ver a Sam, pero creemos que está trabajando. De todos modos, voy a llamarlo por si está en casa. Quédate aquí y charla con Kurt, cariño. Cuando se vaya, nos reuniremos para hablar de nuestras cosas. Tengo mucho que contarte, todo muy importante.

Salió disparada hacia la casa y Kurt pensó que tanta molestia era innecesaria, y muy poco habitual, por otro lado, porque tenía todo el día por delante para buscar a Sam. No tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Blaine no se movió de donde estaba, así que ella Samó la iniciativa y se le acercó poco a poco.

—¿Por qué has venido?

—Para proteger mi inversión. ¿Por qué si no?

No; tenía que haber más razones detrás de aquella visita. Aunque hubiera dado su respaldo financiero al negocio de Rachel, los banqueros no solían hacer visitas inesperadas a sus clientes menos importantes en una tranquila mañana de domingo. Vio a su hermana salir de la casa.

—Ya lo he comprobado. Está trabajando, así que te puedes ir. No hace falta que te tomes aquí el café. Sam te ofrecerá uno —actuaba como si quisiera deshacerse de el. Sus ojos brillaban enfebrecidos y parecía estar a punto de explotar. Y todo por la forma en que su antiguo amante se había presentado de repente con el pretexto de hablar de negocios, concluyó Kurt.

Se volvió hacia Blaine, que lo miró con ojos enigmáticos, sin decir palabra, como si también estuviera deseando que se marchara. Y, antes de que pudiera verlo llorar, subió al coche y se alejó de allí.

De camino hacia la ciudad, pensaba que quizá todo fueran imaginaciones suyas. Blaine no era la clase de hombre que enfrentaría a dos hermanos, que lo abandonaría por otra mujer sólo porque se había negado a hacer lo que él quería. No, nunca se habría enamorado tan perdidamente de un hombre así. Y sin embargo, no había rastro del ser que el amaba en el hombre que había visto aquella mañana.

Al darse cuenta de que se había pasado las oficinas de Clayton y Ryland, hizo un giro en redondo y aparcó en un hueco libre, justo al tiempo que Sam llegaba con su coche y lo dejaba a su lado. Tenía la cara colorada y parecía sofocado, como si hubiera estado haciendo algo a toda prisa o estuviera terriblemente avergonzado. El verlo liarse con las llaves y salir del coche con movimientos tan patosos hizo desaparecer sus propios nervios por un instante. «Pobre; está estresado».

—Rachel me ha dicho que tenías mucho trabajo.

—Sí, bueno. Tuve que salir corriendo a hacer una gestión. ¿Te dijo algo más?

¿Sobre qué?, se preguntó. Rachel le había dicho que todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado para hacerle caso, como insinuando que volviera por donde había venido. Nada más. Negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces vayamos dentro.

Lo siguió hecho un manojo de nervios. Sabía que lo que tenía que decirle le haría daño y no le agradaba la idea. Cierto que no estaban enamorados, pero él le veía como al compañero perfecto para vivir con el y no le gustaba que le cambiasen los planes lo más mínimo.

—Siéntate y ten cuidado dónde pisas.

Hacía bien previniéndolo porque, como de costumbre, el suelo del despacho estaba alfombrado de papeles y documentos. Sam se había colocado al otro lado de la mesa de trabajo y su expresión era como de funeral. Kurt rebuscó en su bolso, sacó el anillo y lo colocó en la mesa.

—Sam, no puedo casarme contigo. Lo siento mucho, de verdad —esperó unos segundos a que explotase; pero, al no producirse su reacción, se apresuró a continuar—. Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos y esa amistad significaba mucho para mí. Ambos pensábamos que el matrimonio era el desenlace más natural, pero nos equivocábamos. Sam, no he tomado esta decisión a la ligera y estoy seguro de que a ti también te parecerá lo más acertado cuando hayas tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre ello. Siempre te recordaré con cariño, aunque eso no basta, ¿no?

—No, supongo que no, pero lo entiendo —dijo con voz áspera. Luego dio la impresión de querer decir algo más, pero obviamente cambió de idea y sus hombros se relajaron de repente.

Como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, pensó Kurt de camino a casa de sus padres. Ni había gritado ni había proferido todo tipo de imprecaciones contra el; pero tampoco era de extrañar, porque era una persona educada. Además, seguro que él también había tenido sus dudas acerca de su futuro en común. Simplemente su sentido del honor no le había permitido dar el primer paso.

Todo había terminado y sin las escenas espantosas que tanto había temido. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era convencer a sus padres de que aquello era lo mejor para todos y continuar con su vida al lado de Blaine, porque, a pesar de su silencio de los últimos días y de su actitud de por la mañana, no podía soportar la idea de que fuese a abandonarle. Era un hombre que cumplía lo que prometía. Simplemente, era la primera vez que no se había salido con la suya.

Entró en la casa con los ánimos renovados. El coche de Blaine estaba todavía aparcado en la entrada y pronto podría decirle que ya era un hombre libre, que se iría a vivir con él feliz y dispuesto a dedicarle todo su tiempo y a hacer que su relación durase para siempre.

La casa estaba en silencio. Se dirigió directamente al salón, donde encontró a Blaine paseando arriba y abajo. Sus facciones eran rígidas y austeras, como si estuviera bajo una enorme presión. Al verlo, Kurt perdió toda su alegría. Parecía tan distante, tan inalcanzable.

—¿Dónde está Rachel?

—Haciendo café.

Algo iba mal. ¿Es que no le interesaba saber cómo le había ido con Sam? ¿Por qué había cambiado tan drásticamente? Sintió deseos de esconderse, de hacerse invisible, pero se acordó de la forma en que su hermana lo había abrazado y decidió que nunca más se escondería. ¡Si Rachel podía, el también podía! Se acercó hasta donde estaba, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le agachó la cabeza. Durante unos segundos, los labios de Blaine permanecieron inmóviles contra los suyos, pero luego Kurt se estremeció aliviado al oírlo lanzar un profundo suspiro y sentir cómo le tomaba de la cintura y le atraía hacia sí besándolo desesperadamente. ¡Todo iba bien! Sería imposible que lo besase con aquella urgencia devoradora si ya no lo desease.

Un ruido de platos y tazas los sacó de aquel torbellino de pasión. Rachel se acercaba con la bandeja del café. Blaine se enderezó, se puso tenso y dejó que sus brazos cayeran lentamente.

—Blaine, cariño. Papá acaba de llegar. Está en el estudio preparando unas copas. ¿Por qué no vas con él y le explicas lo de esa cláusula del contrato? ¡A mí todo eso me supera!

Blaine asintió y salió de la habitación y Kurt tuvo la certeza de que su hermana los había visto fundidos el uno en el otro porque estaba pálida.

—¿Has visto a Sam? ¿Hablaste con él? —su voz parecía extrañamente agitada—. ¿Estás bien?

Rachel había adivinado lo que estaba pasando, pensó Kurt con gesto sombrío. Al entrar y verlos besándose apasionadamente, había atado los cabos y se había dado cuenta de que Blaine y el eran algo más que dos desconocidos. Por lo menos aquello le facilitaba tener que dar explicaciones.

—Le he devuelto el anillo. Pero tú ya lo sabías, ¿no?

—Yo... —se puso roja. Le dio la espalda a Kurt y empezó a servir café—. Cariño, de verdad no sé qué decir. Mira, si te sirve de consuelo, encontrarás a otra persona. No te será difícil con lo guapo que estás últimamente —le ofreció una taza, pero las manos le temblaban tanto que tuvo que volver a dejarla en la mesa. Kurt la observó, confundido.

Cualquiera que hubiera entrado en el salón habría entendido aquel beso apasionado y hambriento como el beso entre dos amantes. Por lo tanto, su hermana tenía que saber que ya había encontrado a otra persona. Era Sam quien tendría que darle pena. Aunque, por otro lado, ella siempre había odiado a Sam y probablemente estuviera encantada con la idea de no tener que soportarlo como cuñado. Por más que intentaba entender, cada vez estaba más confundido. Sin embargo, cuando Rachel habló, todo cobró sentido.

—Yo no planeé quedarme embarazada, cariño. Te lo prometo. No lo hice a propósito para robártelo.

Kurt se apoyó en el brazo de la silla que tenía a su lado y se dejó caer en ella. Se quedó mirando a su hermana con la cara desencajado. Rachel había adivinado que había ido hasta allí para romper su compromiso y que Blaine tenía algo que ver en todo el asunto. «Encontrarás a otra persona», le había dicho. ¿Una promesa o una amenaza? Podía habérselo expuesto de otra forma:

«Entiendo que no quieras al pesado de Sam, pero no puedes quedarte a Blaine, porque es mío. Voy a tener un hijo suyo».

—Siempre ha querido tener hijos para que continuasen con el negocio familiar —Rachel se había arrodillado delante de ella y le sostenía las manos. Su voz sonaba dulce y su expresión era mucho más plácida—. Tú deberías saberlo; seguro que habéis hablado de ello. Conociéndolo, estoy convencida de que fue una de las primeras cosas que te dijo —por supuesto que habían hablado de ello, y él le había dicho que sólo volvería a casarse para tener un heredero que se hiciese cargo del imperio Anderson—. Simplemente ocurrió mucho antes de lo que él esperaba, eso es todo. No pretendíamos... En fin, si te sirve de algo, aunque imagino que no, te diré que estoy locamente enamorada de él. Seré la mujer perfecta, lo prometo.

Como si aquellas palabras fuesen a mitigar el dolor que sentía en el pecho. No podía estar más claro. Que Blaine había tenido una aventura con Rachel era un hecho. Que la hubiera dejado embarazada sin querer era una desgracia. Pero él ya había pasado por la amarga experiencia de perder a un hijo en un aborto provocado y no permitiría que volviera a suceder. Al no poder localizarlo por teléfono, Rachel le habría escrito y la carta habría llegado después de haberle pedido a Kurt que vivieran juntos. Aquello explicaba su silencio de los últimos días. Y si le había besado con tanto fervor mientras estaban en el salón, no había sido sino para decirle que todavía lo deseaba sexualmente. Pero Rachel llevaba a su hijo en el vientre y no la abandonaría.

Las piernas todavía le temblaban, pero se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

—¿Dónde vas?

—No creo que... —Rachel se retorcía las manos. Era la primera vez que Kurt veía a su hermana mostrar algo de preocupación por su estado de ánimo—. Sé que ha sido un golpe tremendo, pero Blaine y tú...

—¡No! —la interrumpió con brusquedad. No tenía intención de discutir sobre su relación con Blaine. Rachel se había salido con la suya, como de costumbre. ¿Qué más quería?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Ya era tarde cuando Blaine le empujó a un lado para que lo dejase entrar en el apartamento de Niccy. Kurt agradecía que su amiga hubiera salido de copas, pero habría dado cualquier cosa por evitar ese último enfrentamiento.

A su entender, Blaine tendría que haber aceptado su discreta retirada y estarle agradecido por ello. ¿A qué había ido? ¿A volver a darle vueltas al asunto? ¿O quizá a disculparse por el giro que había dado la situación? ¿No se daba cuenta de que lo único que conseguiría sería hacerle sentirse peor todavía?

—¿Dónde demonios has estado? He estado llamando a esta casa cada media hora. Al final, me contestó tu compañera de piso y me dijo que no te había visto, así que decidí venir hasta aquí y acampar en la puerta si era necesario.

—Yendo y viniendo.

Había estado dando vueltas con el coche sin rumbo fijo, intentando no pensar, hasta que había encontrado un parque donde sentarse y reflexionar sobre su futuro para no dejarse derrumbar y salir adelante.

—He estado muy preocupado por ti —dijo, justificando su arranque de ira—. Cuando desapareciste sin más, pensé que probablemente necesitabas tiempo para asimilar la noticia sobre Rachel. Seguro que fue un jarro de agua fría, pero, por supuesto, eso no cambia las cosas entre nosotros. A medida que pasaban las horas y no conseguía localizarte, me puse en lo peor —sonrió como riéndose de sí mismo—. Llamé incluso a la policía y a los hospitales por si habías tenido un accidente de tráfico.

¿Habría estado realmente tan preocupado? ¿De verdad el le importaba? Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y bajó los ojos para no dejarse ablandar. Lo que le tuviera que decirle no era nuevo para el: que el embarazo de Rachel había sido un descuido del que no había vuelta atrás y la única manera de arreglarlo era casándose con ella y dándole su nombre al bebé, pero que era a el, a Kurt, a quien deseaba; que le pondría un apartamento para que se pudieran ver de vez en cuando en secreto. Después de todo, según él nada había cambiado. Aquella idea le horrorizaba.

—¿Le dijiste a Sam que no podías casarte con él? —su voz se había dulcificado de manera alarmante. Kurt sabía que tenía que andarse con mucho cuidado. No podía dejarle entrever el poder que tenía para hacerle traicionarse a sí mismo y a todos y cada uno de sus principios.

—¿Por qué preguntas si sabes que sí?

—¿Kurt?—arqueó una ceja en un gesto interrogador.

Tenía que hacer que se marchara antes de que pudiera perder toda su autoestima y sucumbir a sus peticiones. Pero decirle que se negaba a ser el amante de su cuñado produciría el efecto contrario y lo haría aplicarse con más ahínco para demostrarle que sí era posible, que el suyo era un matrimonio de conveniencia y que el era el hombre al que realmente quería.

—¿No pillas la indirecta? ¿O es que quieres que te lo escriba?

—Estás muy dolido —suspiró—. Entiendo cómo te sientes. No debe de haber sido fácil tener que oír todos los detalles del embarazo de Rachel. Pero podemos hablar de ello, los dos juntos. Juntos podemos con todo, Kurt.

Las piernas apenas lo sostenían y su cuerpo entero destilaba ira. ¡Aquel gusano se estaba permitiendo el lujo de decirle que el bebé de Rachel era un obstáculo pasajero y que podían hacer la vista gorda! Consiguió llegar hasta la puerta y la abrió de par en par.

—Ese es el quid de la cuestión. Se acabó eso de «juntos» —tenía que hacer que se marchara. Sólo entonces podría empezar a curarse las heridas y recoger los trozos de su maltrecho corazón—. Fue bonito mientras duró; incluso llegué a creer... Pero, pensándolo bien, lo mejor es que no nos volvamos a ver.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con dureza, acercándose hasta donde el estaba—. Una vez me dijiste que me querías, ¿te acuerdas?

Kurt cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Pidió a Dios que no lo dejara llorar, que le diera fuerzas.

—Es lo que se suele decir en ese tipo de casos —mintió—. De todas formas, tú lo calificaste de lujuria y tengo que admitir que tenías razón. Pero eso no es lo que importa en este momento. Estoy haciendo lo posible para que entiendas que quiero seguir con mi vida y vivirla a mi manera. Creo que es fácil de comprender. Tú fuiste en parte responsable de mi metamorfosis.

—¿Y te he dicho yo acaso que no pudieras vivir tu vida? Si no recuerdo mal, afirmé justamente lo contrario.

—No quiero ser tu amante —dijo por fin—. No quiero quitarme la etiqueta de prometido de Sam para colgarme la de amante del señor Anderson.

No lo vio alejarse, no lo oyó marcharse. Sólo supo que ya no estaba a su lado por el terrible y punzante vacío que le había dejado, por la desoladora sensación de pérdida...

Kurt sacó las pocas cosas que llevaba en la bolsa de mano. No merecía la pena llamar para que le subieran las maletas que había dejado en la consigna del hotel. Después de haber pasado un mes en la costa este de Estados Unidos, donde había conseguido cerrar un trato con un lujoso hotel de Rockport, se le hacía raro estar de vuelta en Europa, especialmente en Roma. Pero Roma no era la Toscana y Blaine estaba casado y bien casado con Rachel. Además, aquello pertenecía al pasado. El viaje a Estados Unidos le había ayudado a concentrarse de nuevo.

Nadie se había enterado de la verdadera razón de su tristeza, excepto Niccy, que al enterarse le había dicho:

—Si se le ocurre venir por aquí preguntando por ti, lo mataré con mis propias manos, ¡y luego le explicaré por qué lo he hecho!

Y Mark ni siquiera había parpadeado cuando, la víspera de su viaje, le había pedido que no le dijese a nadie dónde se le podía localizar. Simplemente se había limitado a responder:

—¿Problemas con tu novio? Bueno, siempre que no te busquen por asesinato, mis labios están sellados.

No es que Blaine -Blaine- fuera a intentar ponerse en contacto con el, sino que no quería que su madre le llamase o le escribiese para atormentarlo con lo de la ruptura de su compromiso y el enlace de Rachel con el soltero de oro, y menos aún que la instase a hacer lo posible por llegar a tiempo para la boda. Con saber el día exacto en que se celebraría tenía suficiente. Se lo había dicho Mark en una de las llamadas de rutina a la oficina:

—Tu madre ha vuelto a llamarme para pedirme un teléfono de contacto y yo he vuelto a repetirle que estás bien, trabajando mucho y que, como te estás moviendo constantemente de un sitio para otro, es difícil dar contigo. De todas formas, me dejó un mensaje. La boda de Rachel se ha fijado para el veinte de este mes. A ella y a tus padres les gustaría que asistieses, pero si no vienes lo entenderán. ¿De acuerdo?

El veinte había pasado hacía una semana. Rachel no había querido esperar demasiado para que no se le notase el embarazo. ¡El vestido no le habría sentado igual de bien! Kurt se había permitido esa pizca de mala idea y luego se había enfrascado de nuevo en su trabajo. Pero sólo unas horas antes de que su avión saliera para Inglaterra, Mark le había mandado un fax urgentemente pidiéndole que pasara primero por Roma. Sus recuerdos de Italia eran demasiado dolorosos y habría preferido no regresar nunca, pero tenían un problema con el chófer que le habían asignado a unos de sus clientes: se había largado con todo el equipaje y había que solucionarlo.

Después de todo un día de gestiones, el problema había quedado resuelto. Con la ayuda de la policía, habían encontrado al ladrón en Nápoles y Kurt había contratado otro chófer para sus clientes y les había tranquilizado garantizándoles la atención más exquisita por parte de Jenson.

—Misión cumplida —le había dicho a Mark por teléfono, orgulloso de cómo había manejado la situación.

—Puedes quedarte un par de días o así. Ya he preguntado y el director me ha dicho que hay una habitación individual disponible. Te mereces un descanso, con todos los gastos pagados.

Merecido o no, no iba a poner pegas. Aquel era tan buen sitio como cualquiera para tomarse un respiro. Además, en Inglaterra le aguardaban recuerdos dolorosos, así que, se dedicaría a visitar Roma como un turista más. Pero empezaría al día siguiente. En ese momento, estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a caminar. Se acercó a la ventana de su lujosa habitación. La vista era gloriosa. El hotel estaba encaramado en lo alto de una colina y rodeado de jardines típicamente italianos. De repente, rompió a llorar.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de él? Hasta un simple paisaje le traía a Blaine a la memoria, con recuerdos tan vivos que sentía que con sólo estirar la mano podría tocarlo. Recordaba su pasión, su calor, la capacidad que tenía de hacerle sentir como si fuera el único hombre en el mundo... la nota amarga de su voz cuando le había hablado del hijo que había perdido... la magia en que le había envuelto, no dejándolo ver más que la necesidad que tenía de estar con él...

Se restregó los ojos. No lloraría más. Dejaría de pensar en él para siempre. Aunque era estúpido creer que eso fuera posible, porque ya era su cuñado y, a menos que se fuese a vivir a las antípodas, no tendría más remedio que tratar con él el resto de su vida.

Unos golpes dicretos en la puerta la hicieron fruncir el ceño; con los dedos, borró de su cara todo rastro de humedad.

—¡Avanti! —se sorprendió al ver entrar en la habitación al señor Velardi. El director del hotel era un hombre de aspecto bonachón y simpático con el que Kurt había congeniado a las mil maravillas.

—Signorino, vengo a asegurarme de que no le falta de nada. ¿Le gusta su habitación?

—Es perfecta —sonrió.

—Después de un viaje tan largo y todos los problemas de hoy, querrá descansar. Me ocuparé personalmente de que le suban una bandeja con un té.

—Es muy amable por su parte, pero voy a salir. Hay muchas cosas que ver y sólo dispongo de unos días. Quiero empaparme de todo lo que pueda.

—¡Menuda energía! ¿Puedo sugerirle los jardines de Borghese? No quedan muy lejos y allí se respira paz.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Kurt salió de la ducha, se enfundó en unos vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas, metió la guía turística en el bolso y salió de la habitación. Se olvidó de su cansancio; cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse en el hotel y dejarse invadir por la tristeza. Decidió bajar por las escaleras de mármol en vez de en ascensor. Al llegar abajo, se paró un instante para consultar la guía, sin fijarse en los elegantes clientes que, sentados en cómodos sillones, observaban despreocupados a la gente que entraba y salía. Los jardínes Borghese estaban cerca y la sugerencia del señor Velardi era tentadora, pero, dado su estado de ánimo, quizá lo más conveniente fuera buscar un sitio más concurrido. De repente, alguien le arrebató el libro de las manos y la agarró del codo con firmeza. Conmocionado, levantó la cabeza y miró. Luego empezó a temblar y se quedó sin respiración.

¡Blaine! No podía ser, pero era. ¿Estarían Rachel y él de luna de miel allí? ¿En ese mismo hotel? ¡El destino no podía ser tan cruel!

* * *

Nota de autor

Este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Siento que sea tan corto pero al ser un fic basado en el libro no he podido alargarlo más.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

—¡Blaine! —musitó Kurt con la cara pálida. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que se iba a desmayar.

—Blaine —le recordó—. Vamos, salgamos de aquí —el lo miró impotente. Sus ojos plateados brillaban más que nunca y mantenía los labios apretados—. Vamos fuera; a menos, claro, que estés buscando la clase de escena que daría a Roma de qué hablar durante semanas.

Escena o no escena, no tenía fuerza para resistirse. La proximidad de su cuerpo y el encuentro inesperado la habían debilitado hasta tal punto que apenas podía tenerse en pie. Seguro que todo el mundo los miraba: un hombre sexy y atractivo, vestido con unos pantalones negros de corte elegante y una camisa de seda blanca como la nieve, y un chica del montón, con unos vaqueros viejos y la cara congestionada por culpa de las lágrimas. Kurt mantuvo la cabeza agachada.

¿Estarían realmente de luna de miel allí? ¿Sería aquella una desagradable coincidencia? ¿estaba Rachel? ¿Esperándolo en la habitación de su hotel anhelando su regreso?

—Entra —le ordenó, abriendo la puerta del deportivo que había aparcado a los pies de la impresionante escalinata por la que la había hecho bajar casi en volandas—. Vamos a un sitio más tranquilo donde podamos hablar.

Kurt lo miró con cautela. Nunca lo había visto así. Se había convertido en una especie de matón intimidante y, con un simple vistazo a sus facciones duras y tensas, supo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Aun así, tuvo valor para decir: —Podemos hablar aquí mismo. No creo que me apetezca oírlo, pero adelante.

No tenía intención de ir a ningún sitio con él. No podía fiarse de sí mismo. Ya había traicionado a Sam y se había sentido muy mal por ello, así que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para no traicionar a su hermana. Aunque la lucha iba a ser dura, reconoció. El le estaba mirando como si fuera a estrangularlo, pero el peligro no estaba en él, sino dentro de el mismo: deseaba tocarlo, abrazarlo, ser suyo una última vez...

Blaine le sentó en el asiento del copiloto con determinación y le puso el cinturón de seguridad. Luego, rodeó el coche, se sentó al volante, arrancó y se alejaron de allí.

—¿Dónde me llevas? ¿Y dónde está Rachel? Si estás pensando en una reunión para juntarnos a los dos hermanos, olvídalo. No querrá que esté cerca de ella en su luna de miel.

—Efectivamente, no querrá. Eres la última persona a quien le gustaría ver. Lo único que conseguirías sería hacerlos sentir culpables y les aguarías la fiesta.

Desconcertado, Kurt le lanzó una mirada furiosa. ¡El maldito estaba sonriendo! ¿Se estaba riendo de el, o qué? ¿Es que había dicho algo gracioso?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —replicó, acordándose de que cuando se habían conocido, también le había hablado con acertijos, haciéndole sentirse como un idiota porque no entendía a dónde pretendía llegar.

—Cállate, por favor —dijo amablemente—. Estoy intentando concentrarme. Si empezamos a discutir ahora, exigirás que te preste toda mi atención y los dos podríamos acabar en el hospital.

Tenía razón. El tráfico era peligroso; todo el mundo conducía excesivamente rápido, intentando apropiarse de su trozo de carretera con el típico machismo italiano. Pero las manos de Blaine descansaban relajadas sobre el volante; obviamente, sabía lo que se hacía y adónde iba, y la sonrisa permanente de su boca la hizo relajarse a el también. Se recostó contra la suave piel de la tapicería del asiento. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Hacía mucho calor y estaba terriblemente cansado; todo ello, añadido a la tensión que le había producido aquel encuentro, le estaba embotando. A pesar de que hizo lo posible por mantenerse alerta, listo para disparar en caso de que se le ocurriese mencionar la palabra amante, sentía que los párpados le pesaban cada vez más, hasta que finalmente desistió y se quedó dormido.

Se despertó sobresaltado. Estaba anocheciendo. El coche se había detenido y estaba solo. Miró por el parabrisas. Podía distinguir las siluetas de los árboles y la línea de las montañas al fondo dibujándose contra el cielo cada vez más profundo. Un animal chilló en la noche y se estremeció. ¿Dónde estaba Blaine? Se le aceleró el pulso y tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Cuando se abrió la puerta del coche, lanzó un grito.

—Sal afuera, dormilón —dijo él suavemente, metiendo la cabeza dentro del coche.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó con sequedad. No iba a permitir que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que agradecía su presencia. Además, ¡mucho tiempo le había llevado encontrar un sitio tranquilo para hablar! Por lo poco que la oscuridad le dejaba ver, intuía que estaban en medio de ninguna parte.

—Nuestro alojamiento para esta noche.

Kurt estaba aterrorizado y lágrimas le llenaron los ojos. Blaine quería realmente retornarlo desde donde lo habían dejado aquel día en su casa. ¿Por qué si no la había llevado hasta allí, a cientos de kilómetros de cualquier sitio? ¿Y dónde había dejado a Rachel? ¿Dentro de una caja con una etiqueta que dijera «Sacar sólo cuando se necesite»? Estaba claro que no había sido lo suficientemente severo cuando lo había mandado a paseo. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para convencerlo de que era una causa perdida? ¿Le deseaba realmente tanto que era capaz de llegar tan lejos? Aquel pensamiento le excitaba y la angustiaba a la vez.

—Llévame de vuelta a Roma —ordenó, anclándose en el asiento y cruzando los brazos con determinación.

La puerta del coche se abrió al máximo y unos potentes brazos la sacaron afuera.

—¡Suéltame, rata inmunda! —gritó furioso mientras pataleaba y le golpeaba el pecho con los puños—. Ya conseguiste una vez hacerme traicionar mis principios. ¡Te mataré antes de permitir que lo vuelvas a hacer!

—Te refieres a Sam —dijo con indiferencia. Luego, sin hacer caso de sus esfuerzos desesperados por soltarse, lo llevó hasta lo que parecía ser una vieja casa de campo—. No lo traicionaste. Eras consciente de lo que hacías. La única persona a la que traicionaste fue a ti mismo al aceptar estúpidamente casarte con él.

Empujó con el hombro una pesada puerta de madera, que rechinó contra las losas al abrirse.

—¡Quizá sí! Pero en este momento tú estás casado con Rachel y yo no quería volver a verte nunca jamás —sus palabras palpitaban con la intensidad de sus emociones y, cuando lo vio sonreír a la escasa luz de la lámpara que había en la mesa en el centro de la habitación, sintió doblemente ganas de reducirlo a cenizas—. ¡Déjame en el suelo!

Él se limitó a estrecharlo contra sí y susurrarle al oído:

—Para ser un hombre enamorado, te estás haciendo demasiado el duro.

¡Menudo gusano! Estaba claro que no le había creído cuando le había explicado que lo de estar enamorado lo había dicho únicamente porque eso era lo que la gente solía decirse cuando se iban a la cama, para disfrazarlo de alguna manera y así fingir que no se trataba de puro deseo carnal. Y él iba a jugar con eso, se lo iba a restregar por las narices, iba a exprimir su maltrecho corazón hasta hacerlo sangrar y a aprovecharse de sus sentimientos hacia él para conseguir sus malvados fines. ¡Cómo podía haberse enamorado de un hombre así!

—¡Eres un maldito cerdo! —la ferocidad de sus imprecaciones quedaba desvirtuada por las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas, por el dolor que le oprimía el corazón y que la hacía sollozar.

—Shhhh —siseó dulcemente, limpiándole las lágrimas con los dedos—. Siéntate e intenta tranquilizarte mientras enciendo la chimenea —lo sentó en un sofá que daba la impresión de estar relleno de ladrillos y objetos punzantes.

Kurt tenía temblores a causa de la crispación y se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos. Hacía frío en aquella casa de piedra. Debían de estar muy alto en las montañas.

—Si me has traído hasta aquí para persuadirme de que sea tu amante —gruñó, observando cómo aquellas espaldas anchas, de cuclillas frente a la chimenea, prendían fuego a la leña—, entonces tienes mucho que aprender. ¿Acaso no sabes que lo que deberías ofrecerme son velas, rosas, litros y litros de champán y una lujosa cama? ¡Y no una casucha y un aparato de tortura malamente diseñado para parecerse a algo así como un sofá! —se puso de pie. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, mezcla de rabia y de tristeza—. Quiero volver a Roma. Ahora mismo. Y si tú no me llevas, me iré andando —él no respondió. Se levantó, frotándose las manos para limpiárselas, y le sonrió. La leña había prendido y el baile de las llamas resaltaba sus masculinas facciones en un juego de sombras y luces—. ¿Qué clase de agujero es éste?

—¿El sitio donde poder citarnos? —propuso con una sonrisa—. ¿Nuestro nidito de amor?

—¡Antes preferiría hacer el amor bajo la marquesina de un autobús! -él se encogió de hombros.

—Es de Alessandro, uno de mis múltiples primos. Está pensando en venderla como casa rural para turistas. Me temo que no habrá champán, pero sí un magnífico vino de Chianti —agarró la bolsa de viaje de debajo de la mesa y se puso a sacar el vino, los vasos, pan crujiente, queso y aceitunas, todo cuidadosamente envuelto en servilletas—. Y mañana nos levantaremos tarde e iremos al castillo. No queda muy lejos. Lo tendrán listo para nosotros. Chiara tiene órdenes de dejar todas las ventanas y puertas abiertas para que se vaya el olor a pintura. Pero, para esta noche, tenemos una hermosa cama en el piso de arriba con sábanas limpias y...

—¡Tú estás mal de la cabeza! —gritó angustiado. ¿Pretendía que compartiera la cama con él y que luego lo siguiera hasta el castillo de su prima para tener más de lo mismo?—. ¿Qué pensará la pobre Rachel? ¿O te importa un rábano lo que piense? ¿Dónde está, intentando disfrutar de una maravillosa luna de miel ella solita y preguntándose cuándo aparecerá su recién estrenado marido? ¿Y qué me dices de tu prima Emilia? ¿No le importará que metas a tu última adquisición a hurtadillas en su casa, esquivando a los obreros, pintores y decoradores? ¡La pobre está intentando convertir su casa en un hotel, por amor de Dios! ¿O es que está tan acostumbrada a tu grosero comportamiento que ni siquiera pestañeará?

—¡Kurt!—le abrazó.

El tormento ya había durado lo suficiente. Pero había sido necesario asegurarse. Y ahora ya estaba seguro, gloriosamente seguro.

Sin saber cómo, Kurt se vio entre sus brazos y sus caricias eran tan suaves, tan amorosas, que rompió en un llanto incontenible. Kurt acunó, sujetándole la cabeza contra su pecho, hasta que se hubo calmado lo bastante como para oírle susurrar:

—Mi amor, lo siento. Lo siento mucho, pero era necesario. Tenía que confirmar que aquellas cosas horribles que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos no las dijiste de verdad, sino en defensa propia, porque te habían herido —le levantó suavemente la barbilla con un dedo, buscando sus ojos—. Cuando me dijiste que nunca me habías querido, que querías que desapareciera de tu vida, que habías cambiado de opinión y ya no vendrías a vivir conmigo, me puse tan furioso que podría haber tirado el edificio abajo con mis propias manos — acarició sus labios trémulos con el pulgar—. Los días y las noches se me hacían eternos preguntándome si elegirías quedarte con Sam y la aprobación de tu familia en vez de venirte conmigo. Me prometí a mí mismo no presionarte; tenías que ser tú quien tomara la decisión. Pero el hecho de que todavía no le hubieras dicho nada a Sam me preocupaba y me di cuenta de que no podía mantenerme al margen. Como me habías dicho que irías a verlo aquel domingo, te seguí. Pero estaba tan en ascuas, que no confiaba en que pudiera hablarte sin interceder en mi favor, sin suplicarte...

—Luego Rachel te contó que iba a tener un hijo tuyo —Kurt enterró la cabeza aún más en su pecho, aceptando aquella última brizna de consuelo—. Entiendo que te sintieras en la obligación de casarte con ella.

—Rachel se ha casado con Sam —le dijo con voz queda, acariciándole el pelo—. El hijo que va a tener es de él. Yo nunca me he acostado con tu hermana.

—¡Sam! ¿Se ha casado con Sam? ¡Pero si se odian a muerte! Y sí lo hiciste. ¡Me dijiste que lo habías hecho! —su discurso era incoherente. No podía asimilar nada de todo aquello. Excepto... ¡excepto que Blaine no estaba casado con Rachel!

—¿Qué te dije, Kurt? Dímelo —le tomó la cara entre las manos, clavando su mirada en aquellos enormes ojos verdes—. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que Rachel y yo habíamos sido amantes? Creo que ya lo sé, pero dímelo de todas formas.

—Algo que dijiste —frunció el ceño intentando recordar—. Fue cuando te veía como un hombre sin alma y me dijiste que sólo volverías a casarte cuando quisieras tener hijos. Dijiste que la habías conocido en una fiesta, que ella quería respaldo financiero para abrir un negocio y que... que esas cosas pasan.

—¡Pero qué tonto! —depositó un beso en sus labios y Kurt se aferró a su cuerpo lleno de deseo, pero él lo mantuvo ligeramente separado, mirándole con más bondad y compasión que nunca.

—No me gusta hablar mal de tu hermana, Kurt, pero por las señales que me enviaba, quedaba patente. Si hubiera insistido, ella me habría complacido, pero yo nunca actúo de ese modo. Estudié su oferta de negocios y me pareció excelente. Rachel y yo nunca hemos sido amantes —le tomó de la mano y le sentó en una de las sillas que estaban dispuestas alrededor de la mesa. Kurt no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar cómo abría la botella y cortaba el pan y el queso; estaba aturdido, como borracho, porque su mundo había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, revelando ante sus ojos un paraíso que hasta entonces no existía—. Cuando me dijiste que ya no me querías, una sensación que jamás había experimentado me abrasó por dentro. Me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta de qué era —le sirvió un vaso de vino y se lo puso suavemente entre los dedos—. Amor mío, me había enamorado de ti e hizo falta que el mundo se derrumbase para darme cuenta —se sentó a su lado, le cortó un pedacito de queso y se lo puso en la boca.

—¿Me quieres?

—Con toda mi alma. Creo que me enamoré de ti en cuanto te vi. Y sabía que a ti te había pasado lo mismo. Por lo menos, eso espero. Me habías correspondido con tanta generosidad, te habías entregado a mí con tanto amor, que era incapaz de creer que lo único que sentías por mí era deseo carnal. Por eso estas últimas semanas he estado atando cabos. Mientras tú estabas en el despacho con Sam, Rachel me lo confesó todo. Lo mismo que una tormenta de verano que llega imprevisiblemente Sam y ella habían descubierto que se amaban; se amaban y se odiaban, las dos caras de la misma moneda, cara. No pudieron evitarlo y en una de sus discusiones acaloradas, surgió la pasión y, cosas del destino, ella se quedó embarazada. El pobre Sam no sabía cómo decírtelo. Claro que no tuvo que hacerlo. Tú fuiste a verlo y rompiste vuestro compromiso. Le quitaste un gran peso de encima, porque le habías ahorrado tener que contaros a todos las cosas malas que había estado haciendo. Era libre de casare con Rachel sin que nadie pudiera acusarlo de nada. Por supuesto, Rachel no sabía nada de todo eso. Cuando lo llamó por teléfono para avisarle de que ibas a verlo y que era mejor que te recibiese en el despacho en vez de en su casa, acordaron que él te lo contaría todo. Ni por lo más remoto podía ella pensar que habías ido a verlo para romper vuestro compromiso, así que se le escapó lo de su embarazo; o puede que le remordiera tanto la conciencia, que quería hacértelo entender para que no fueras demasiado dura con ella. Y tú enseguida llegaste a la conclusión de que el bebé era mío. ¡Muy típico de ti! —alargó una mano y tiró de Kurt para sentarlo en su regazo. Le acarició deslizando un dedo por su mejilla y luego por el cuello—. Una vez tuve todas las piezas del puzzle encajadas, presioné a Mark todo lo que pude y más para que me dijera dónde estabas, y vine para comprobar si mis pesquisas detectivescas eran correctas. Y lo eran. No pudiste esconder tus verdaderos sentimientos por mucho que lo intentases. El castillo es mío. Le hice a Emilia una oferta que no pudo rechazar. Será nuestro hogar en Italia. Y, simplemente para asegurarme de que no intentas escapar de nuevo, nos vamos a casar. Pienso atarte a mí con todos los medios que tengo a mi alcance.

—Blaine... —le costaba respirar—. Creo que estoy demasiado confundido como para asimilar todo esto.

Su marido. Su amor. Para siempre. Su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño para contener tanta felicidad. ¡El mundo entero era demasiado pequeño para contener tanta felicidad

—No te preocupes, Kurt —musitó junto a su boca, mientras le acariciaba con sus largas manos, poniendo al rojo vivo cada centímetro de su piel—. Yo te ayudaré. Lo único que tú tienes que hacer es quererme.

—Siempre —jadeó.

—¿Ahora? —de repente, le temblaba la voz y se le habían encendido las mejillas. Kurt se apoderó de sus labios con fiereza y él lo tomó en brazos y subió con el por las escaleras de madera.

—Ahora y siempre —le prometió.

A Kurt le cruzó por la cabeza la imagen de sus maletas en el hotel de Roma. No tenía nada con el, ni siquiera un peine. Pero no importaba. Aquel amor de su vida, atractivo y maravilloso, era todo lo que necesitaba. Ahora y para siempre.

**Fin.**

* * *

Notas de autor

Espero que os haya gustado el fic. Muchas gracias por haberlo comentado.


End file.
